


[完结]left（警幻）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 幻影, 有拆卸, 警幻, 警车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	1. Chapter 1

01  
再次见到他，已经是几万年之后。时间不是很久，但是忘掉一个过去，足够。  
“来来来，幻影，我来介绍一下。”热情的老议员拉着幻影过来，拍了拍达特森的肩。“这位是新上任的领袖的副官，警车，你们年龄相仿，今后可要多走动哦。”  
老议员意味深长地笑着。  
幻影抬起头，端着杯子的手换到左边，握住警车。  
“你好。”  
“你好。”警车迟疑了一下，也握住了幻影的手。  
黑白色的门翼微微向上扬起。  
你还真是一点都没变。

02  
舞池里灯光闪烁，三三两两搭在一起的TF们踏着节拍扭动。一曲终了，幻影礼貌地把一位红色涂装的女议员送回座位，然后四下望了望。  
黑白色的领袖副官隐在角落里。  
“钋汽酒（Polonium spritzer），加一点点冰块。你的口味还真是几万年也没变。”幻影坐在警车的旁边，后背陷进柔软的皮质靠背里。  
警车沉默着，把一个干净的空杯子里倒上Old fortran，幻影忽然按住了他的手。  
“我现在改喝高纯了，高浓度的，加冰。”  
警车盯着幻影看了几秒（Klik），拿起另一个空杯子。“乐意为你效劳。”  
透明的液体渐渐升高，白色的手指端起杯子，冰块迅速溶解在液体里。透明逐渐变成了淡粉色。警车把杯子递到幻影面前。  
“希望你喜欢。”  
幻影的光学镜里有旋转频闪灯的流光，他嘴角上翘，肩甲几乎要碰到警车。  
“谢谢。”  
那双警车再熟悉不过的手圈住了他的腰肢，幻影就着警车的手咬住杯沿，看着他，缓缓地饮下杯中的液体。  
他的双唇在警车的手指之间被高纯染成粉红。  
“幻影……”几万年没唤过的名字，重新从警车的发声器里溢出。杯子狼狈地倒在桌上，白色的手指扣住蓝色的手指。  
“这里的高纯不怎么样。”幻影伏在警车的脖颈间，轻言慢语。“我家有一瓶很棒的典藏，要不要去品尝一下？”

03  
幻影的家警车太熟悉了。就如同幻影对他家的熟悉一样。  
一切都还和几万年前一样，连一点改变都没有。  
幻影打开门，把警车让了进去。他关上门，转身。  
年轻的副官低下头盯着他蓝色的光学镜，双手在他脑后撑起一个不大不小暧昧有威胁性的空间。他居高临下地看着他，镇定看不出情感的光镜企图捕捉住对面蓝瞳里不时闪动的光芒。  
蓝白色的贵族扬起一抹沉静的笑。他亲昵地伸出手臂攀上了警车的脖颈，仿佛那是再自然不过的事情。  
就像以前一样。  
他的光镜里透着渴望。  
蓝色的手指抚摸着达特森后颈上的线路，安静的吐息渐渐地逼近，突破那个危险的距离。  
“你还喜欢我，对吧？”  
警车在那片变深的湛蓝色中看见自己隐忍的倒影。幻影安静温雅的声音在夜色里像中纪节的焰火一般上扬四散，又忽地围拢来，将他包裹得紧紧实实。  
有温软轻柔的吻落在他的唇际，金属唇的柔软仿佛包裹着甜腻的糖，于是一瞬间，他辛苦建立将自己封锁的世界分崩离析。

04  
幻影的嘴唇上满是浓浓的高纯味，警车亲吻着他面甲上的每一处，光镜，鼻尖，唇角，贪心地索取着他曾经熟悉的每一个角落。幻影倒在充电床上，手指在警车背后的门翼边缘摩挲。他的头雕歪向一侧，警车正在他的颈部管线上亲吻着。  
年轻的副官摩挲着幻影胸甲上的缝隙，手指谨慎地移动。他抚摸着幻影的前翼板，指尖挑弄起一根电线，稍稍用力，果然听到了幻影诱人的呻吟。幻影的脖颈后仰，让警车的唇舌有更大的动作空间。  
但是警车并没有加快动作，相反，他极有耐心地啃咬着幻影颈部的传感器，手掌在白色的胸甲表面来回游移。他探进白色的胸甲缝隙里，手指描绘那些迷人的元件，若有若无地刺激着每一条线路。  
幻影的引擎开始发出轰鸣声，换气扇也加速运作起来。多余的电流在他的线路里来回流窜，他甚至能觉察到自己的机体温度比平时高了至少两格。可是这个时候，警车还在不急不缓地亲吻着他的脖颈，手指也没有更多的动作。  
幻影抬起双腿，搭在警车的腰间，他握着警车的手向下探去，引导警车深入他的腿甲和对接面板的缝隙。  
警车却突然停住了。  
幻影的机体轻微地颤动着，他抗议地用腿在警车的腰间磨蹭，扭动着后挡板。他不相信警车能压的住自己的欲望。  
“当初为什么不告而别？”警车伏在幻影的脖颈间，冷冰冰地说。

05  
终于还是问出来了。虽然知道早晚会听到这句话，但是怎么也没想到是在要对接的时候。幻影搂住警车，捧着他的面甲，抬起上身去吻他。  
警车一把按住幻影。他抬起头，居高临下地看着他，光镜里全是冰。  
“为什么要离开我？”  
幻影耸耸肩。“理由？忘了，可能是厌倦了你的管子，也可能是爱上别人了……”  
警车用力捏住幻影的下巴。“所以，你又有了别的情人？”  
幻影痛的几乎叫出来，他用力把清洗液憋回去。“算是吧，有时候烦了就再换一个，也可能跟几个一起，毕竟人多了花样也多……”  
警车忽然用力咬上幻影的嘴唇。他粗暴地按住幻影的机体，蛮横地撬开他的唇齿，不顾一切地啃咬着柔软的金属唇。  
渣的！幻影感到嘴里有能量液流出来。他随手关掉几个处理器里的警报，推了推警车。“你就这么对待你以前的恋人？”  
“他们都很温柔是吗？”警车问。  
“嗯？”幻影没反应过来。  
“他们！他们都很温柔，是吗？”最后几个字警车几乎是在咬着牙齿。  
幻影终于明白“他们”指的是谁。他不再说话。  
在警车看来，幻影此刻的沉默更像是嘲讽。蓝色的光镜布满了寒意，他强硬地掰开幻影抓着床单的手指，高举过幻影的头顶，牢牢按住，全身的齿轮关节发出脆响。  
猛兽已出笼。


	2. Chapter 2

06  
第二天早上警车是被自己的内置通讯叫醒的。这么早自然是有重要的事情，他看了看旁边，幻影并没有在，家里也没人。警车只能先去政府大楼。工作重要。  
可惜他今天的状态似乎并不太好，连周围的人觉察到了警车少有的失态。警车懒得理会周围嘀嘀咕咕的小动作，但是在领袖的内线打进来的时候，他不得不稍稍平息了一下才接起来。  
“特别行动队履新工作安排？”  
“你刚接手军事和情报工作，特别行动队的工作以后就由你来领导，直接对我汇报。”  
警车翻看了一下，里面有一个熟悉的名字。  
“你在哪儿？”警车按照资料拨通了幻影的内置通讯编码。  
“我在你家门口。”  
“……现在是上班时间。”  
“我不是上班时间。”

07  
“真无情，我都快要下线了。难以相信，你以前从来不让我等待超过半个大周期。”幻影舒展地躺在警车家里的沙发上。“你还用这个颜色的窗帘吗？我都说过了，这是老年机专属色。”  
警车从冰箱里拿出高纯，想了想，又换成低度果酒。  
“哎，我不是说了吗？我现在改喝高纯了，高浓度的。”  
警车把金属罐抛了过去，抛物线的那头完美地落在幻影的手中。  
“随便，不喝拉倒。”  
警车坐在沙发的另一边。“你为什么要去特动队？”  
“不好吗？可以发挥我的特长，而且，我有足够的经验。”  
警车眯起光学镜。“包括跟别人上床来获取情报？”  
幻影手肘撑在沙发靠背上，翘起腿，年轻的机体摆出一个诱惑的姿势。他勾起食指，对着警车轻轻晃了晃。“那你介意跟我透露点什么吗，长官？”

08  
幻影的机体还和几万年前一样，充满着年轻的新鲜感。房间里的暗色不但没有让他黯然，反倒映衬着他格外动人。每一片装甲都带着警车熟悉的温度，在白色手指的抚摸下，装甲缝隙缓慢地松开。  
幻影比他想象的更快有了积极的反应。他弓起后背，向后仰着头雕，发声器里不断溢出难以抵挡的呻吟。警车在头顶扣住他的手腕，热切地索取每一寸领地。他渴望着幻影，几万年来这个念头从来没有改变过。他尽情地舔吻着幻影的唇齿，用一只手爱抚着他再熟悉不过的地方，他知道一切可以让幻影颤抖的敏感带。手指在白色的胸甲上充满暧昧地游移，指尖磨蹭着那些迷人的线条。他的舌尖纠缠着幻影的舌头，细细地品尝舔吮。带着火花的电流在他们的唇舌之间交换，离子能量给双方都带来绝妙的刺激。警车用牙齿轻轻地咬住幻影的下唇，半是强迫半是引诱地让幻影张开双唇，无法合拢的下颚流出了粘腻的电解液，顺着幻影的脖颈渗进装甲缝隙里，闪着幽暗的光。  
幻影听到了达特森的引擎下发出轰鸣声。他用臀部支撑着自己，挺起上身，胸前的翼板沿着警车胸甲的曲线滑动。他分开自己的双腿，小腿搭上警车的腰间，内侧的敏感线路摩擦着达特森的装甲缝隙，他能感受到警车的排气扇排出的热量，笼罩在他的机体周围。警车的冷凝液渗了出来，滴落在幻影滚烫的装甲上，顷刻间就被蒸发掉。幻影发出轻浅的喘息，像一条小蛇一样，撩拨着警车的神经。  
无须再寻找什么，警车伸手探到熟悉的暗扣，手指伸进裸露的缝隙里。幻影的双腿夹紧了他的腰间，手臂在他的门翼上用力握住。  
“幻影……幻影……”唇齿摩擦出那个最熟悉的名字，警车用力顶进那片温热的伊甸园。  
幻影忽然觉得自己的光镜湿润了。他扭过头雕，紧紧地抱住警车。  
没有谁，谁也没有。  
只有你。

09  
再次上线的时候，警车一扭头就看到了幻影。他还像以前一样，充电时喜欢把头雕歪向一侧，手指放在胸前，机体蜷缩着。  
和以前一样的睡颜。  
警车握住幻影的手指，扣在自己的手心里，轻轻揉捏。幻影发出了小声的咕哝，肩甲动了动，他瑟缩着钻到警车的胳膊里，抓着达特森的胸甲，蹭了几下，似乎才终于满足了下来。  
警车安抚地抱住幻影的后背。他的下巴抵在幻影蓝色的头雕上。  
幻影以往缩成一团的时候，这个动作是最能安抚他的。  
几万年了，习惯熟悉的可怕。  
内置通讯里有沙沙声。警车扭过去，小声地接通。  
又是工作，而且那头听起来还很急。御天敌遇到了袭击，整个铁堡进入紧急状态，内阁急需他前来稳定局面。  
警车挂断通讯，扭头看到幻影已经上线，蓝色的光镜显得温润柔和。  
“抱歉，把你吵醒了吧？我有事要去一下政府大楼，你在家里等我。”警车拍拍幻影的面甲，准备起身。  
“家里？”幻影玩味着这个词。  
“当然，这里永远是你的家。”警车忽然想到了什么，又重新低下头。  
“哦！好痛！”幻影捂着脖颈，他看不到，但是传感器忠实地把记录传递到处理器里。想也知道，十有八九是一道非常明显的咬痕。  
“出去的话别人会看到，所以好好在家里待着。”警车下床收拾好自己的东西。  
“这算变相囚禁么，长官？”  
“这算宣示主权。”警车淡淡地说。“不许再离开我。”  
厚重的金属门砰的一声关上了。幻影重新躺回床里。  
不会了，不会再离开了。  
幻影很疲惫，昨晚几乎整夜没充电。没过几个星秒，他又重新进入充电状态。  
臂甲上的内线指示灯闪了几下。幻影的换气扇发出平稳的运行声。  
——“任务完成的很好。”

10  
当警车赶到政府大楼的时候，里面正乱作一团。在来的路上他已经听助手汇报了事情经过，有身份不明的人士在御天敌今早要参加活动的几条线路上放置了炸弹，但是可能计算有误，他们设置的引爆时间比御天敌经过的时间早了几纳秒（Nano-klik），也正是这一点点的时间差，让御天敌只是受伤，而没有直接报销掉。在一片混乱中领袖被护送走，参加的活动临时取消，整个铁堡进入戒严状态，安全部门开始调取监控。  
“是有人窃取到了领袖的活动时间和路线？”警车看了看简报，如果是这样的话，势必会引起大楼内的一场排查和清洗，所有可能接触到领袖活动信息的人都不例外，也包括自己。  
“也不一定。”助手小声地汇报着几位德高望重的议员的意思。“如果是情报泄露，那情况会比现在更严重。几位议员推测应该是有人通过公共频道宣传，获取了领袖今日要出席的活动，然后推测出时间和路线的。这也就能解释为什么会出现爆炸的时间差，还有几条线路上都有安放炸弹。”  
警车首先去探望了御天敌，领袖乘坐的飞船经受住了爆炸的冲击，所以他只是传动系统受到破坏，至少脑模块和火种还是好好的。把一切都安顿好之后，警车抽空给幻影发了条内线，但是幻影并没有回复。警车猜测他可能还在充电，就没再理会。  
对于御天敌受伤的这段时间，谁来暂摄领袖职责一事，几个派别争论的差点互捅排气管。警车默默地在一边做着记录，这件事上他的级别还不够有发言权。


	3. Chapter 3

11  
“在他们快要打的光学镜和头雕都烂掉的时候，终于资历最老的伊桑议员制止住了他们。”警车疲惫地倒在沙发里，数据板散落一地。他实在不明白，平日里衣冠楚楚的议员们怎么会像幼生体一样在内阁会议上打架，他还差点被一块断掉的电路板给砸到。  
幻影坐在沙发边，轻柔地按压他的后背，为他缓解紧绷的线路。  
“所以，现在是伊桑议员暂摄领袖职责？”  
“对。不过御天敌的伤势并不严重，大概过不了多久就能活蹦乱跳地回来了。”  
“那伊桑一定很失望。领袖的椅子还没坐热就得下来。”  
“说到他，你是怎么和他认识的？”警车还记得那天伊桑拉着幻影来和他“认识”。  
“离开你之后，我曾经为一些暗影机构工作过。”  
“暗影机构？”  
“就是通过一些手段获取非法情报的机构，伊桑曾经是我的客户。”幻影轻描淡写地说，手指不轻不重地抚摸着警车的门翼。  
警车不愿去猜测所谓的“手段”是什么，他把面甲埋进沙发靠垫里。  
他们之间沉默了一会儿，直到幻影轻轻舔了一口警车的后背车灯。  
达特森腰间的光带猛地亮起。  
幻影的舌尖探进门翼和背甲的连接处，里面的管线在微微颤抖。手指抚摸着黑白色的门翼，在滑到门翼边缘时，幻影刻意收紧力道，警车因为这突如其来的刺激差点蹦起来。  
下一秒，幻影还没来得及反应，就感觉光镜前的东西翻了个个，他被警车按在沙发上，警车的膝轴承撑在他的腰胯两侧，居高临下地看着他。  
幻影伸手去摸警车的面甲，被警车拽住手。警车的手使了十足十的力气，幻影痛的皱起眉头。  
“你和他上床了？”警车握住幻影的手腕问。  
幻影愣了一下。“没有。”  
“那你和多少人上过床？”  
蓝色的光学镜里蓄满了狡猾，幻影笑的十分开心。他用能活动的另一只手抱住警车的脖颈，用力把他拉近自己，舌尖舔上警车的音频接收器。  
“你觉得是多少，就是多少。”

12  
后来他们两个很默契地谁也没再提起那天的话题。警车依旧每天忙碌，御天敌休养的日子，他的工作比平时多了几乎一倍，即使在家里休息也经常被各种通讯打断。因为领袖遇袭事件，特动队的履新工作只能暂时搁置，幻影每日倒是十分清闲，他买回来一大堆明快颜色的布料，把警车家里的所有布制品都换了。警车回家看到粉色的窗帘和蓝色的沙发罩时火种里是十分崩溃的。幻影还买回来一大堆乱七八糟的小玩意儿，警车已经不想再回忆加班到半夜回来却看到充电床上一只合金鳄的小模型受到的惊吓了。幻影在一边笑的传动轴都在打转。  
幻影有时候就像个调皮的幼生体。  
他一向如此。

13  
他看看内置时钟，离毕业晚会开始还有大约一个大周期，时间还很充足。警车一向对于所有事情都会做好充足的把握。他的涂装颜色低调而整洁，臂甲上的星星擦拭的一尘不染。作为系里的优秀毕业生代表，他还要上台做发言。在整理好仪容之后，警车淡定从容地走出自己的宿舍。他的同寝们早已经在几个大周期之前就跑了出去，说是要去看看学校颜值最高的特工系的同窗们跳舞。  
颜值？颜值能反应一切吗？颜值能征服一切吗？笑话。警车不屑地想。  
不过警车也或多或少听说过隔壁系的一些学员受到过教官的“非常”训练，只是真假未知。如果是真的，颜值高的，大抵也跑不了。  
在快要走到会场的时候，意外就来了。他毫无征兆地被一辆小赛车撞倒在地上。  
他甚至都没看清那辆赛车是如何过来的。  
警车捂着自己的腿部齿轮，不知道真空加力器有没有断裂。那辆闯祸的小赛车卡卡变形过来，把他扶了起来，满脸的抱歉。  
警车试着走了两下，还好，应该没问题。只是涂装稍有刮蹭，可能会影响他上台发言的仪容。警车皱了皱眉头，这种无法把控的意外让他不快。  
“如果可以的话，我那里有比较合适的白色涂漆，可以帮你补一下。”小赛车十分诚恳地笑着。“而且我的宿舍离得近。”

14  
警车打量着这个房间。和他的专业不一样，未来的特工们是一机一间，房间虽然不小，可是东西却不多，而且摆放整齐，这让警车感觉很舒服。  
小赛车让他趴在自己的充电床上。警车有点犹豫。  
“你有洁癖？”  
面对小赛车的疑问，警车有点尴尬。他确实对于躺一张不属于自己的充电床有点排斥。  
“哦好吧，那你坐在椅子上，我来帮你。”小赛车丝毫没有在意警车的挑剔。  
他拿出自己的白色涂漆，警车一眼就认出那是一瓶哑光漆，从瓶身就可以看出来非常高档，大概价格不一般。小赛车手脚麻利地打开涂漆，帮警车修补起来。他的手法十分熟练，而且轻重正合适，指尖一点点渗进门翼的根部，来回揉捏，把漆面涂均匀。警车不由得轻嗯了一声。  
“很舒服？”小赛车打趣地问。  
“嗯。”警车毫不掩饰自己，诚实的年轻机体充满了张力，在小赛车的手指下打开装甲缝隙。“你很有经验。”  
也许是错觉，警车忽然觉得小赛车的手停了那么一秒（Klik）。随后，小赛车的手指似乎更加轻柔了，连带着声音都带着一丝绵软和蛊惑。他贴近警车的音频接收器。  
“能得到优秀毕业生代表的夸奖，真是荣幸。你该好好放松一下了……”  
当警车从莫名其妙的下线中清醒过来的时候，他看到小赛车正在旁边撑着下巴看着他。  
“我刚才下线了？”  
“是啊。我叫了你几声你也没听到。”小赛车歪着头雕，好看地一笑。  
警车有那么一瞬间觉得颜值好像也能征服点什么。  
“我刚刚下线了多久？”警车忽然记起毕业晚会。  
“没多久，也就1个塞博坦分（Breem）。”小赛车指了指他的内置时钟。  
“那还好。”警车舒了口气，问小赛车。“要不要一起去？”  
“好啊。”蓝白色的小赛车流畅地变形。

15  
舞池里热闹非凡，结束了优秀毕业生代表演讲的警车坐在角落里，本来他可以成为焦点的，但是警车实在不习惯那样，他更喜欢坐在角落静静地观察周围。在几拨打招呼的同窗都离开之后，警车终于得到了安静，他抱着双臂，看着舞池里三三两两结伴起舞的身影。  
进门就被TF群挤散了，没看到那辆小赛车呢。  
尖叫声差不多就是那个时候响起来的。  
在纷繁踏至的脚步声和周围或高或低的交谈声中，警车大概弄清了事情的原委。有一位相当严厉手段的教官，被人发现死在自己的舱室里，他被拧断了神经线路，大脑模块和火种瞬间断开，当场死亡。手段干净利索。  
音频接收器边全是同龄或教官们的瑟瑟发抖的语气和猜测的谈论。  
在那个时候，警车再一次看到了他。那辆蓝白色的小赛车，不知怎地灵巧地穿过围观的TF，然后不知怎么的就抓住了他的手，在他音频接收器边咬着说，一起去抓凶手吧，怎么样？  
警车也不知为什么就跟着他跑掉了。他拉着警车，在如同迷宫一般的会场后台探险穿梭。警车看着他的侧颜，他有明亮的湛蓝色的光学镜，笑起来时有种简单的明快，令人安心。他佯装专业地对警车分析犯人可能从哪里找到地道潜入教官的舱室，警车则平静地跟他说哪有什么地道你以为是玩跑酷游戏么小心那边那有个突起的台阶哎呀你怎么这么笨我说了让你小心了你还会绊倒你真是活该难怪刚才撞倒我哎你别哭啊我没怪你你摔疼了吗要不我给你揉揉可好。  
他们两个在后台晃了好久，久到他们完全忘记了来这里本来的所谓追凶的目的，久到他们两个走累了懒得变形只能拉着手回去。  
当他们回去的时候针对性的询问已经开始了。警车被同寝同学一把拽了过去，小赛车在一边笑眯眯地看着他。他忽然意识到自己还不知道对方叫什么。  
“幻影。我叫幻影。”小赛车像是一眼就猜透了他的想法。  
“我叫警车。”  
“我知道你。”幻影灿烂地一笑。“我们做朋友吧，好不好。”  
做朋友吧，好不好。  
当然。


	4. Chapter 4

16  
军校里所有的学生都接受了问话，要详细说明当时时间点在哪里，在做什么，证人是谁。好在警车是优秀学生，所以对他的询问基本上就是走个过场。警车回到宿舍的时候，同寝的TF也都结束询问回来了，在门外就听见他们正在吵吵闹闹地讨论着教官的死。  
“我就知道那个家伙早晚得出事！”  
“为什么？”  
“你没听说吗？他经常把那些长的好看的小间谍关到小黑屋里单独特训！”  
“诶？不会是……那样的事吧？”  
“我敢拿我的火种打赌，就是那样的！”  
“所以十有八九是他的学生干的？”  
“受不了虐待干脆永绝后患？”  
“没人关心小黑屋里到底是干什么的吗？”  
“我听说隔壁班有人误闯过，据说里面有各种各样的工具，啧啧……”  
“我也听说过，据说当时他看到那个长的特别好看的小赛车正双腿大开拆了对接面板被绑在拘束架上……”  
看到警车推门进来大家急忙收声，大家知道他不喜欢这种八卦意味的话题。达特森扯出一抹干笑：“没事，你们继续讨论，我出去走走。”  
正逢毕业季，军校里的TF们大都匆匆忙忙地，警车在校园里走了走，不知不觉就来到了幻影的宿舍楼下。他试探着拨通了那个内置通讯编码。  
无人应答。  
再拨一遍，还是无人应答。  
警车觉得奇怪，一般来说内置通讯都是直接被移植到机体内部和处理器连接的，不会出现无人应答的情况，除非是下线了。  
不对，还有一个可能，被戴上了变形抑制夹。  
警车推开幻影的宿舍，没有人。他急忙敲开旁边的宿舍，一个大型机正在里面打游戏。  
“幻影啊，刚才纪律委员会的人来把他带走问话了。我们都被问过了。”  
“你们问话的时候被戴变形抑制夹了吗？”警车急吼吼地问。他还是寄希望于不同的系别审问方法不同。  
“变形抑制夹？没有。”大型机摇摇头。  
警车的处理器里弹出来的全是糟糕的逻辑演算。

17  
达特森一路疾驰到委员会楼，全军校学生的询问都是在这里进行的，此刻这里却出人意料的安静。警车酷酷卡卡变形之后，一层一层向上找，在二楼他听到了一些动静。循着声音找到一扇微微打开的门，警车轻轻来到那个房间门口，里面似乎有TF在说话。他看到一个高个子的黑色机体，正拿着枪指着一个方向，但是因为门缝很小，警车看不到那边的情况。  
“我知道是你干的，老实承认了，还能少吃点苦头。”  
“随便吧，认罪书在哪儿？”是幻影的声音。  
“别想蒙混过关！你是怎么杀了他的？”  
“忘记了。你随便写吧，无所谓。”  
“嘴硬的家伙，我倒要看看你下面的嘴是不是也那么硬。”  
幻影忽然一声惨叫。  
警车想也没想就一脚踢开门。渣的脚踝好痛！但是顾不了那么多，他进门就变形出内置武器。  
“警车？”为首的委员显然认得这位全校优秀学生代表。“你来这儿干什么？”  
“你们在干什么？”警车飞快地看了幻影一眼，他呆住了。  
幻影的四肢被手铐和锁链牢牢地固定在拷问台上，对接面板已经被拆了下来，警车甚至看到旁边一个大型机手里拿着假管要往幻影的接口里插。如果不是亲眼看到，他绝对不敢相信纪律严明的军校会有这种事情发生。  
“你没看到吗？我们在审犯人。”为首的黑色机说。  
“第一，审问犯人有正规的流程和方法，你们这是刑讯逼供！第二，你有证据说幻影是犯人吗？”警车气的发声器都在抖。  
“证据暂时没有，但是谁都知道，死去的雷昂教官可是对幻影‘疼爱有加’啊。”他故意拖长了音调。  
“没有证据随意处置军校生，你知不知道自己违反了校规第二十四条第2小点侵犯学生自由权和第三十八条第5小点滥用职权罪，还有第五十二条第7小点刑讯逼供罪？”警车渐渐平稳下来，有条不紊地划开电子屏，点开长的吓人的校规。  
“得啦警车，我知道你来这儿是干嘛的，你也知道我们想干嘛。”黑色机亲热地过来搂住警车的肩甲。“你看，那个小婊子就躺在那儿，没有任何反抗能力，想想他的接口和舌头，雷昂教官可是赞不绝口的！这样吧，你先来，等你爽够了我们再来，哥们儿够意思吧？”  
警车后退一步跟他拉开距离，指了指自己臂甲上的内置传输设备。“只要我按下传送键，你刚才说的话就会全部上传到校长的办公桌前和学校的主页上。你做好准备要跟你的未来说再见了吗？”  
黑色机的面甲呈现了一阵极为精彩的表情。最终，他还是认输了。

18  
警车扶着幻影回到宿舍。“我去帮你叫校医。”  
“不用了。”幻影拉住了他。  
“我刚才看到你的接口有点撕裂……”  
“我自己会处理的，习惯了。”  
“你为什么不向别人求助？就算他们带走你，你接受过训练课程，一点时间差还是能争取的吧？为什么不向你的朋友求助？”  
幻影沉默了一会儿才慢慢开口。“我没有朋友。”  
警车终于抬起了头。“你说什么？”  
“我在这里没有朋友。军校给我的只有霸凌和欺辱，没有人愿意跟我在一起，没有人愿意理解我，甚至没有人愿意听我说话。”  
的确，幻影看起来是小型机体，没有足够的火力，涂装漂亮气质高冷，的确是再适合不过的欺凌对象了。  
警车忽然觉得很难过。如果是他在这样的境况下会怎么办呢，会不会崩溃？而面前这个瘦小的机体里，却蕴藏着多大的力量，还能在见到他的时候灿烂地笑出来？  
在他发愣的时间，幻影已经从柜子里拿出了维修箱。“我需要处理一下，你先回去吧。不用担心，我没事的。”  
警车看着幻影一瘸一拐地回到充电床上躺下，在维修箱里找工具。他忽然说：“我帮你吧。”  
幻影的动作停下了。他像是不确定似的盯了警车好久，似乎在怀疑他处理器是不是感染病毒了。  
“你不是说了吗，我们是朋友。”警车又重复了一遍。  
幻影面甲上终于露出了轻松的表情。

19  
警车从维修箱里找到金属密封胶和修补剂，小心地处理幻影装甲上的各种痕迹。幻影顺从地躺在床上，按照警车的指令抬起胳膊，放下，再抬起另一条胳膊，再放下。直到机体上的所有伤痕都处理完了，警车终于松了一口气。他都没对自己的装甲进行过这么细致的活儿。  
“接下来——”  
“接下来我自己来吧。”幻影打断了警车。  
接下来就剩接口的撕裂了。幻影却无论如何不想要警车再行代劳了。  
“我自己就可以。”  
“按你的身高和胸甲的厚度来计算，你够不到。”  
“我的胸甲比你小多了。”  
“需要我把计算公式给你列出来吗？”  
“我以前都是自己修。”  
“所以刚才我就看到你的接口上还有许多歪七扭八的旧伤根本没复原。”警车一副恨铁不成钢的样子。“你的机体生理课是不及格吗？”  
幻影终于不再坚持。他躺在充电床上，卸下自己的对接面板，双腿分开。  
警车把手指伸了进去。幻影一声惨叫。  
“怎么了？”  
“你怎么突然伸进去？”幻影光镜里含着清洗液瞪他。  
“我要检查一下你的油箱是不是漏了，如果问题严重的话必须去看校医。”警车很认真地解释。  
“那……那你也得先润滑一下啊！”幻影涨红了面甲。  
“润滑？”警车不是很熟悉这些过程。  
“我的火种，你难道……没有对接过？”  
警车摇头。  
“好吧。但是你这样粗暴只能造成我的二次伤害，还是我教你吧。”幻影咬着牙坐起来。他的接口被警车刚才的动作搞得更加疼了。  
警车小心翼翼地点点头。  
幻影把双腿分的更开了一些，他握住警车的手，轻柔地把他的手指分开，引导着它们在自己的保护叶上来回打转，时不时探进裸露的线路里，指尖捏起精密的电线，轻缓地揉捏。他拉起警车的另一只手抚上自己的大腿内侧，手掌沿着装甲的缝隙滑动，慢慢松开自己的装甲缝隙，帮助警车找到传感线路。一系列的爱抚之下，幻影的接口开始变得湿润，有透明的液体从那条狭窄的缝隙里流出来。幻影听到了警车保险杠下的引擎发出了嘈杂的声音，他的风扇在疯狂运转，想要竭尽所能把机体里的热量带离他的引擎盖。幻影恶意地舔了舔唇角，发出一声细碎而悠长的呻吟。  
警车几乎是要当场跳起来，他的手指下意识地要往回抽。但是幻影按住了他，并且把他更加拉近自己的机体，他的发声器几乎要挨上警车的音频接收器，置换出的气体吹散在警车的脖颈，年轻的达特森不由得风扇又提高了一个档次。  
“好了，现在应该润滑足够了，你可以进来检查了。”幻影重新把上身靠回床头，悠然自得地看着窘迫的警车。

20  
“油箱有一点点的裂口，不过在可控范围内，我用玻璃胶帮你密封好了。对接通道都是细碎的小伤口，虽然很多，但是程度比较轻，密封剂也完全能搞定。”终于给幻影的接口做完了修复，警车长出了一口气。  
“谢谢。”幻影的发声器有杂音，“我很累，想休息一下。”  
警车迅速扫描了一下幻影的机体，立刻就发现了他能量过低的现状。“你该补充能量了。”他说着，起身去找能量柜，却发现里面是空的。  
“怎么会没有？军校的每个学生都是定额分配能量的，你这里……”  
幻影笑了笑，没说话。他的能量在急剧下降，光镜也开始闪烁。  
想也知道是谁干的。警车觉得将来有必要跟校长反应一下这里的欺凌现象。不过现在当务之急，还是先去取一些能量块来。他对幻影说：“我去买一些，你等我回来。”  
幻影点点头，实际上他已经是勉强在维持着自己的清醒了。等警车把门关上之后，幻影很快就进入到深度充电状态中。

警车回来时看到的就是已经下线的幻影。他把能量块放在床头，坐在床边看着幻影的睡颜。  
幻影的五官很端正，却带有一种独特的气质，有一种与他的年龄不符的半是柔和半是难以看透的感觉。也是个性的关系吧。  
警车想起第一次见到幻影的时候，那时他认为幻影是个柔软易于相处的个性。在TF群中无论如何也不会显得突兀，似乎可以溶入任何一个集体之中，极端具有协调性的人。这大概就是幻影天生适合做间谍的原因吧。从这点来说，警车完全不同。不管是在什么地方，警车似乎总站在TF群之外。哪怕是在以前还没获得载具形态上路资格，要在拥挤的车站等车时都是一样，警车偶然会发现自己身边的TF们似乎总不自觉地与自己保持距离。  
光镜不由自主地往下瞟，蓝色的对接面板已经安了回去。那里还有一点透明的液体痕迹，已经开始干涸，是幻影的润滑液。警车想起了那些液体在自己手指上的感觉，想起了自己进入幻影对接设备的感觉，那是一种深刻的了解，仿佛自己和幻影融为一体的了解。  
我到底在想什么？警车有点苦恼地敲了敲自己的角徽。幻影依然在充电状态，他的换气扇在平稳地运行着。  
周围一片安静。  
警车盯着幻影的面甲。  
他觉得自己大概是疯了。  
他伸出手，触碰着幻影的面甲。幻影很轻地哼了一声，头雕歪了歪，蜷起双腿，手臂放在胸前，看起来有些不安。警车顺势抱住幻影的脖颈，听到怀里的机体又哼了一声。他把额头抵在幻影的额头上，轻拍着安抚他的后背。幻影动了几下终于又安静了下来，恢复平静地靠在警车的胳膊里。  
警车挑起了他的下巴。  
干燥而柔软的金属唇，与警车的相互碰触。  
慢慢地交换置换气息。  
幻影。警车轻声念着他的名字。  
反复地碰触，加深着深度。  
幻影的光学镜依然灭着，他的胳膊却在背后毫不犹豫地圈住了警车。  
警车同样闭合了自己的光学镜。  
再一次。  
无数次。  
警车舔舐着他的嘴唇，以舌尖湿润着对方，引导他张开口。他坐在床的边缘，环抱住幻影的脖颈，长长深深地接吻着。幻影紧紧地抱着警车不放开，放松了身体的力量，他们一起倒在床上。警车的双手撑在幻影机体两侧，在短暂的迟疑之后，发声器里轻轻地泄出他的名字，幻影。  
幻影没有回答。   
静谧的表情。  
警车毫不犹豫地加快了自己的动作。


	5. Chapter 5

21  
幻影用力抱住警车的脖颈，他的手指交缠上警车的门翼，轻轻地抚摸黑白色的涂装。闭起光学镜的银色面甲看起来温和又无助，警车无法相信他过去到底经历了什么。幻影把吻印在警车的双唇上，舌尖滑入警车的口中，刷过牙齿和节点，舔弄着里面的粘膜。  
幻影的确很有技巧。  
高超的吻让警车的处理器进一步升温。他捧着幻影的面甲，另一只手向下探去，抚摸他的颈部管线，胸甲，前翼，腹甲，直到对接面板处。警车虽然没有对接过，但是他也完全了解拆卸的过程，毕竟他的机体生理课拿了满分。  
幻影发出一声压抑的呻吟声，他张开双腿，小腿搭在警车的腰间，脚踝处的线路徐徐地蹭着警车的光带。  
这邀请再明显不过了。  
警车也没打算忍耐。而且经过刚才，他也完全知道幻影的装甲暗扣在哪里。  
他扯下那块安的原本就不怎么整齐的蓝色面板，手指覆盖上幻影大腿内侧的线路。  
幻影的手在微微颤抖，他用舌头挑逗着警车，发声器里发出因为愉快而无法控制的杂音。  
在警车的手摸到幻影保护叶的一瞬间他猛然清醒。  
那里遍布的凹痕和刮蹭让他记起幻影这里的伤口有多么触目惊心。  
不能那样做，不能对接。哪怕警车现在已经对幻影渴望到了被打爆头也不怕的地步，他还是很清醒地意识到，现在不是和幻影对接的恰当时机。警车握紧手指，关节因为用力而发出咔擦的扣响声。  
他抬起身，轻吻了一下幻影的额头。  
“抱歉我打断了你的充电。你得补充能量，然后你可以，继续充电。”  
警车起身端起那盒能量块，递到幻影嘴边。“我喂你吧，你躺着别动。”  
没有任何犹豫，幻影伸手拿过能量盒。“我自己就可以了。”  
警车有点小挫败，他原本以为幻影会同意，这样他火种里那些可以借机和幻影增加点亲密行为的邪恶的小念头也可以得以小幅度的实施，这让他觉得有些隐约的兴奋。可是幻影想也没想就拒绝了他，蓝色的手指拈起能量块，轻快地放进嘴里咀嚼起来。

22  
事后幻影依然接受了问话。虽然他一再保证这是正常的询问，但是警车还是不放心，就使用了点自己的小特权，硬是挤进了纪律委员会的问话室里。在看到警车进来的一瞬间，幻影似乎是露出了意料之中的极为欣喜的表情。  
警车没有错过这个表情，他认为那是幻影对自己释放的友情的信号。  
也或许是爱情。  
监控记录只拍到雷昂教官走进自己舱室的情景，没有拍到内部，也没有拍到有谁出入那里。从他进去到被发现死亡，中间只有短短的10个塞博坦分（Breem）。这个时间点无法提供明确不在场证明的TF自然是要成为重点怀疑对象的。  
“所以，你当时在哪儿？”校长是一个航天飞机，机体高大，声音里透露着威严。  
“在我的宿舍。”幻影的声音不卑不亢。  
“有谁能证明？”校长的话一出，周围几个记录的TF不由得窃窃私语起来。谁都知道幻影一向独来独往，很少和别的同学打交道，他们的宿舍又是单人单间，要找到TF证明恐怕很难。  
“有谁能证明？”校长提高了发声器的力度，又问了一遍。  
幻影微微动了动，低下了头。“没有。”  
他白色的胸甲被窗户里照进来的光闪成了温和的色彩。警车看的有点入神，幻影的涂装颜色并不是明亮的耀眼色，但是却让他感觉很温暖。珠光白的涂漆，宝石蓝的臂甲和头雕，一切都那么搭配得宜，散发着和缓的气息。就像那天，他在幻影的宿舍里醒过来，看到幻影撑着下巴看他的光镜一样。并不柔弱，却让他倍感惬意。  
警车忽然意识到了什么。  
“我！我能证明！”年轻的达特森不顾周围的视线，高高地举起手，大喊着站起身。“我当时和他一起在宿舍！”  
周围顿时开始窃窃私语。

因为警车的证言，对幻影的怀疑随后取消了。没有证据，雷昂教官死亡的事件最后只能不了了之。虽然有各种揣测，但是警车懒得理会。  
在离开学校的那一天，警车拉着行李走出宿舍大楼，一眼就看到幻影正等在楼下。  
“我是来对你说谢谢的。”  
“你不必对我客气。我只是在陈述事实。”警车一副公事公办的口气，事实上他火种里都快跳起来了。  
幻影抿起唇线。“不管怎么说，在这个军校里的一切，终于都结束了。”  
都结束了。

23  
也并不是完全结束。因为雷昂教官是幻影的直接教官，他的死亡导致他没有给幻影最终评语，所以按照校规，幻影无法取得毕业证书，也就意味着他无法进入政府部门工作。  
而军校的学生，90%以上都会进入政府工作。这几乎是他们最可能的出路。  
“怎么办呢？我要成流浪汉了。警车，以后你在街上巡逻见到我的话，记得给我一个拥抱安慰安慰我。”幻影靠在警车的肩甲上，一只脚搭在沙发扶手边。  
这个样子的幻影看起来，非常的诱惑。  
警车吞了口电解液。  
毕业之后，凭着良好的成绩和推荐信，警车顺利进到政府大楼，从最基层的巡逻警察开始做起。虽然他知道自己将来不会仅仅局限于此，但是至少现在，他是以满腔热忱奉献着这份工作。因为，这份工作是目前他的生活保障。  
他和幻影的生活保障。  
一份薪水倒是够两个TF的生活，所以当幻影拖着行李在学校门口发呆的时候，警车毫不犹豫地邀请他来自己家暂住。  
“什么流浪汉？”警车拍了拍幻影的头雕，动作亲昵地像一对恋人。“你是军校毕业的学生，受过特种训练，现在只是缺乏机会，等将来我一定会想办法把你调进特警部门。”  
幻影干脆躺在警车的胸甲下面，他弯起手指，指尖划过达特森胸甲下面的线圈，一下一下地沿着方向打转。  
警车的门翼唰地立了起来。不过他的胸甲太过于壮观，幻影似乎并没有发现，仍旧在摩擦着他的胸甲下面。幻影放开了他的线圈，又把目标转向旁边的减震器，液压阻尼元件非常敏感，只要稍微有一点点颤动就会忠实地把信息传递给处理器。幻影很耐心地揉捏着小小的凹槽，刮蹭着齿轮边缘。  
幻影听到了警车的引擎发出了轰鸣声，他的风扇开始嗡嗡作响，有一团团的热气透过保险杠下方喷在幻影的手指上。  
幻影加快了手上的动作。他的目标更加明确，用指尖夹住警车下方隐藏在胸甲里的扰流板，沿着旁边的传感线移动，黑色的金属涂层和外观一样光滑平整。幻影抚摸着外侧的保险杠，橘黄色的光带已经亮起，映衬着车灯闪烁起来的明暗不定的光，他把手指伸进保险杠的接缝里，极有耐心地来回拨动里面的传感器，挑逗着警车为他打开装甲缝隙。  
警车被幻影熟练的挑逗刺激得几乎无法自持。他弓起后背仰进沙发里，电流在他的装甲中来回奔窜，愉悦的呻吟声从发声器里跑了出来，警车的风扇发出渴望的运转声。  
他握住幻影的手，阻止了那个捣乱的小东西。  
幻影带着询问的表情看向他。“怎么了，你……”  
剩下的话被堵回在警车俯身低头的接吻中。

24  
幻影被压在充电床上，蓝色的对接面板扔在一边，警车此刻紧贴着幻影的裸露的机体，未着装甲的线路把身下TF的热意毫无保留地传递给他。他捧起幻影的面甲，用深吻牢牢地封住幻影的呻吟声。  
警车急切地把手向下探去，找到幻影的保护叶，试探着拨弄了几下，幻影的呻吟声更大了。他像受到鼓励似的，一口气塞进两根手指。  
“喂！”幻影推开警车，他皱着眉头，咬着牙齿，看起来并不怎么享受，甚至还有点痛苦。  
警车急忙把手指抽出来。  
幻影平复了一下置换，慢慢地说：“你懂得先润滑了，这点很棒，也很重要。只有在充分润滑的情况下，才能保护你的恋人不会受到伤害……”他握住警车的手指，耐心地引导着他重新来到对接设备最外端。“但是对接设备并不是只有接口和通道，你学过机体生理课，应该了解的。这里有大量的覆盖层，你必须先打开这里，才能继续向里……这里是传感节点，在你还没有探进来的时候，适当地刺激传感节点可以帮助你的恋人以最愉悦的心情流出润滑液来……对，轻一点，这里的痛觉神经分布很多，金属片也比较柔软，你可以把它想象成一只弱小的石油兔子，用你能想到的最温柔的手法抚摸它……要有耐心，你的耐心会得到回报的……”  
幻影亲吻着警车，手指徐缓地带领着他进入自己的保护叶里。“翻开外部瓣膜，你就真的进入了……现在可以按压对接通道里的传感节点，对，就是那个小突起，按压……啊……啊……”幻影忽然发出一声绵软的呻吟，他的双唇一开一合，无法发出完整的句子，但是他迷人的光镜让警车明白，幻影很享受这个动作。  
警车于是在幻影的指引下继续向里嵌进，他的手指寻找着通道里每一个节点，用同样的力度按压揉捏，看着幻影的光镜变得越来越迷离，警车的火种也越来越兴奋。有那么一瞬间他甚至想咬幻影一口。  
他的手指在里面发出噗嗤的水声。  
幻影忽然抬起机体，贴在警车的音频接收器旁边。“进来，亲爱的，我想要你。”  
他的声音充满了情欲的意味。

25  
警车打开自己的对接面板，早已挺立的输出管立刻弹了出来。他小心地在幻影的对接设备外围沾了一圈润滑液，确认管身都被湿润了之后，才慢慢地用膝轴承顶开幻影的双腿，对准那个温热的缝隙，将冠状头部送了进去。  
虽然已经有了足够的润滑，但是因为机体差异导致对接设备不是完全一致，警车刚进入了一点就觉得自己无法动弹，他不由得有点沮丧。  
幻影伸手抚上警车年轻的面甲。“亲爱的，你的型号有点大，所以……”  
这句话让警车又找回了自信，他扶起幻影的腰胯，让对接设备的角度更加向上迎合自己。  
幻影的发声器有点杂音，他接着说：“我们的对接设备都是记忆金属，所以有一定的延展性……你可以慢慢地撑开通道里的金属褶皱，要知道，有些小东西可是会跟你捉迷藏的……”  
警车扭动着自己的臀部，慢慢地将输出管往里送了一点，他仔细地观察着幻影的反应，在看到幻影露出难耐的扭动时才终于放心。他撑开夹在助力器和液压杆之间的通道，一一摩擦着里面每一个节点。光学镜把幻影因为他每一个刺激而战栗扭动的样子全数记录下来。  
此时幻影已经习惯并接纳了警车的输出管，对于警车有点温吞的动作感到不满。他一边用小腿内侧蹭着警车腰间亮起的光带，一边用手抚摸上自己的前翼和导向叶片，他的手指抚弄着里面的电线，在装甲的缝隙里释放着微小的电流，连警车的输出设备都感到了，他不由得浑身战栗了一下。幻影把一根手指伸进自己的口中，舔舐着指间的连接导线，警车看到那里的导线上闪着湿漉漉的光芒。他大声地呻吟起来，声音就像一条盘旋在警车火种里的小蛇，包裹着警车的神经线。幻影眯起光学镜，湛蓝色的光彩逐渐变暗，却丝毫不减里面炽热的渴望。  
柔软的金属唇一张一合，无声地邀请。  
警车开始加快了动作，他能感觉到幻影的机体一阵轻颤。很好，硕大的输出管径直来到油箱入口，在那里寻找着可以进入的开关。他忽然感到幻影的接口一阵收缩，仔细辨别才发现，自己刚才顶到了一个圆圆的小零件。他试探着退出一点，然后再次顶入。果不其然，幻影又发出了一声尖锐的喘息。警车自然对这里并不陌生，所谓的油箱垫片，可以刺激TF机体最敏感的地方，打开油箱入口，帮助完成最终对接。  
他像是终于找到了目标一样，开始更加用力、更加快速地退出，再顶入，一遍遍刺激那个细小的元件，看着幻影紧紧地抓着他的肩甲，表情溃不成军。  
他低下身体，舔舐着幻影的音频接收器。“你喜欢我吗，幻影？”  
幻影抱住他的后背，饱受折磨的发声器里带着哭腔。“喜欢，亲爱的，我喜欢你……”  
警车的速度更快了，就像暴风雨来临之前。“那你爱我吗？”  
幻影没有回答，他抱着警车的面甲，不顾一切地亲吻着他，舌头滑进他的唇间，拼命地索取着一切。  
警车在越来越无法控制的快感中释放了自己。在系统急剧短路中，他的光镜一片模糊。  
他一定是爱我的。一定是的。临下线前，警车这样告诉自己。


	6. Chapter 6

26  
警车放下最后一块数据板的时候，才发现沙发上的幻影不知道什么时候已经下线了。这么一想，刚才好像听到幻影咕哝了一句“我先下线了”，但是当时自己好像只是随口应了一声，也可能连应都没应声，就继续工作了。他走到沙发边，抱起幻影，把他放在自己腿上。  
警车住的公寓不算大，卧室也只有一间。充电床不算大，但是足够躺下他们两个，以及——能承受的了各种各样的姿势。但是幻影却坚持要睡在沙发上。所以，除了幻影刚搬来的那一次，他们的对接次数依然在第一个自然数字上，尴尬地停着。  
第一次体会到对接感觉的警车自然不是下了流水线就这么冷淡，只是在他过去的生活里，学习和思考占据了主要的空间，他的处理器里根本没有想要装其他的东西。在幻影带领他走进成年机的世界之后，对接这种事带给他的感觉是相当奇妙的。虽然机体生理课是满分，可他从来不知道，两个对接设备连接之后会有如此美妙的体验。  
他清楚地记得自己滴下来的冷凝液渗进幻影的脖颈。  
他清楚地记得幻影抱着他的脖颈半是痛苦半是哀求的语气。  
他清楚地记得自己进入幻影的机体里的感觉。  
他把一切都记得清清楚楚，却唯独不记得幻影有没有说“我爱你”这样的话。  
也许是我做的不够好。警车有点自责。他大概在嘲笑我。  
警车低头看着怀里的机体，他回忆着那天幻影翘起的嘴角，那似乎又不是嘲笑。他按照记忆里的弧度抚摸着幻影的唇角，金属唇上有湿软的触感，他的指腹蹭在那里，感受着幻影的温度。在手指划到幻影双唇最中间的时候，幻影忽然张口，把警车的食指含了进去。  
警车吓得差点松手把幻影扔到地上去。  
感受到抱着自己的力度猛地减小，幻影反应十分迅速地抱住警车的脖子，舌头上的动作丝毫不停。他依旧是闭着光学镜，可是面甲上却带着狡猾的笑意，舌头包裹着警车的手指，把指缝间的线路弄得湿漉漉的。  
警车试着把另一只手抚上幻影的后背，摸向他的后挡板。幻影抱着他脖颈的手臂来到了警车的门翼上，不轻不重地揉捏黑白色门翼的边缘。他的舌尖火热地跳动着，探进那些细小的缝隙里，以一种熟悉而缓慢的旋律刺激着警车业已不堪重负的神经线。  
幻影连光镜都没打开。他的嘴角噙着小恶魔般的笑容，舌尖舔过警车手指上那些潮湿的电线，恶意地挑逗着每一个传感器。  
这个小坏蛋。他是故意在装睡。  
警车不满于幻影掌控了一切，不满于自己只能按照他的引导去调高自己的风扇速率。他忽然抽出手指，扣住幻影的后脑吻了上去。  
几乎没有任何凝滞，幻影熟练地搂住警车的腰间，他的手指摩挲过那里橘色的光带，按压着里面的线缆。灵活的舌头逗引着警车来到自己的口腔里，纠缠着警车炙热的舌头。警车把幻影压在沙发上，蛮横地扣住他的双手，用力索取着身下的一切。警车的机体笼罩着幻影，另一只手伸到幻影的后挡板下面，用力向上托起，摩擦着自己的对接面板。  
黑色的金属壳温度提高到几乎引发警报的热量，无声地传递着对接设备已经激活的信号。  
警车把膝盖顶进幻影的双腿之间，伸手去摸索装甲暗扣。他还不是很熟悉幻影的机体，摸了几下没有摸到，稍一分神的时候，幻影忽然挣开了他的钳制，推了推他。  
“我饿了，有没有齿轮饼干？”

27  
警车看着抱着饼干靠在餐桌边的幻影。“不够的话，冰箱里还有一些合金巧克力。”  
幻影轻快地嚼着饼干。“足够了，这些饼干我吃不完，你要不要来一点？”  
警车点头，准备伸手去拿。幻影忽然凑过来，把嘴里的饼干条送到警车的嘴边。警车一愣，条件反射地咬住。他碰到了幻影的嘴唇，但是幻影只是咬断了饼干。  
“幻影。”警车试探着开口。  
“嗯？”幻影倚在餐桌边。“怎么了？”  
“总是睡沙发，很不舒服吧？”  
“的确是有点。”幻影点头。  
“那……要不要……去我的卧室……”警车特别艰难地说，他的火种都快跳出来了，生怕幻影会拒绝。但是火种里似乎又有另一个声音在说，他不会拒绝的。  
“好啊。”幻影很干脆地同意了。  
警车起初几乎不相信自己的接收器。然后他想欢呼，想大笑，想抱着幻影转圈。  
“不过沙发左侧有一点凹陷的地方，你睡的时候稍微注意点，不然时间长了会不舒服。”幻影好心地提醒警车。  
警车刚要伸出去抱住幻影的手就愣住了。  
“不用谢我的提醒啦，算是我谢谢你把卧室让给我的感激。”幻影亲了亲警车的面甲，愉快地走进卧室，临关上门前还冲警车飞吻了一下，显然芯情极好。“晚安。”  
警车认命地走到沙发那里，摸了摸那个凹陷的地方。  
好吧，晚安。

28  
在连续睡了几天沙发之后，警车觉得自己快受不了了。沙发上地方又小，又太过于松软，早上起来总感觉浑身的齿轮都在发麻。可是又不能让幻影再回来，他甚至不知道幻影是如何在这么难受的地方睡了好几天的。警车打定主意，如果幻影今天还不邀请他回卧室一起睡的话，他明天必须得去再买一张充电床了。  
幻影正窝在沙发一角看运动频道。警车走过去坐在旁边，幻影很自然地挪了挪自己，靠在了警车的肩甲上。  
！  
黑白色的门翼猛地立起，碰到了后面的靠背。幻影抬头看了看警车。“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”警车故作轻松地说，同时拿起遥控器换到新闻频道缓解尴尬。“今天有领袖讲话。”  
幻影抢过遥控器按住警车的手。“我要看骑猎。”  
“我明天要写报告，必须看新闻。”警车的手被幻影按的发烫。  
“晚一点会有重播。”幻影再次把遥控器夺过来，还碰到了警车的车灯。  
警车的门翼唰地向上扬起。  
幻影把遥控器夹在大腿之间，嘴角浮现出一个恶作剧的笑容。“就，不，给，你。”  
能量液直冲处理器的达特森反应过来的时候，已经把幻影压在沙发上了。身下的TF用手搂住他的脖子，光镜里满含戏谑，他用双腿夹着遥控器摩擦在警车的腹甲上，亲昵而温和的声音环绕在达特森的音频接收器旁边。  
“想要？自己来拿。”

29  
警车把幻影推倒在床上的时候，他几乎无法控制自己的手。那就像不是他的机体一样，他压制住幻影，疯狂地尽情地舔吻着身下TF的一切。初次对接的感觉是那样美妙，他永远也忘不了进入幻影机体的时候，那里的温度和柔软的触感，那包裹着他的温和，湿热滑腻的液体，一个一个节点被他找到的小成就，幻影缓慢而沙哑的声音。  
他抚摸着幻影下颚的线条，炙热的吻落在脖颈的管线上。他试着按照幻影以前的动作，啃咬着幻影颈部的传感器，舌尖挑开小片的装甲，探进下面的缝隙里，寻找着那些敏感度极高的金属丝。他寻找着幻影的敏感带，手腕从下颚滑过脖颈，来到白色的前翼板上。他的指尖顺着那里的曲线游移，扰流板下的引擎发出渴望的轰鸣声，热烈的气体从散热器里被推了出来。  
幻影的散热器在加速运转，他挺起腰腹，迎接警车一波一波越来越火热的动作，他心甘情愿地被警车扣住双手，头雕向后仰起，脖颈的弧度完全暴露在警车的舌头之下。幻影缓慢地放松自己的装甲，让缝隙为警车的手指展开。借着警车的动作，用自己的胸甲去摩擦达特森突出的保险杠，前翼板的凹陷处贴合上车灯的接缝，缓慢而色情地蹭着那里。带着电流的杂音从他的舌尖溢出来，传递给身上起伏的机体。  
警车的风扇嗡嗡作响，他的核心温度快要挤占全部线路的热量。他用舌尖代替了手指的工作，湿滑的舌头舔舐着幻影的胸甲，在那里留下一道道暧昧的痕迹。他用舌头描摹着幻影胸前的数字，随后又探进那些迷人的缝隙里，用牙齿轻咬着赛车下面精密的线路和零件，把里面的管线和驱动轴搅得乱七八糟。  
幻影张开双腿，大腿装甲上的缝隙已经全部打开，他蹭着警车的腰间的光带，摩擦那里的传感器。警车的手来到幻影的膝盖内侧，他抚摸着敏感的线路，轻轻地挠着里面的电线。关节处的齿轮咬住他的手指，那些整齐的凹槽在叫嚣着渴望着他的爱抚。幻影发出了满足的喘息，甜腻的呻吟声代表了他此刻的芯情，也是他给警车肯定的信号。  
在警车再次挺身进入幻影的时候，那种熟悉的美妙的感觉又一次包裹住了他。温润潮湿的接口有着记忆金属绝佳的特性，每一寸内壁上的褶皱都开始柔软地舒展，细小的条纹被完美地契合，湿热的液体裹挟着电流席卷他的全身。所有的节点被摩擦过后都变得炙热，像是暴风雨来临前的平静，不舍地吮吸着他的欲望。持续的刺激和爱抚使得幻影的喘息变得越发剧烈，他大声地呻吟出声，被警车压制住的双手反过来紧紧地握住他的手指。警车用手肘曲起幻影的双腿，几乎是压到了他的胸口上，幻影甚至能看到他们对接设备相连的样子。  
警车也看得到。  
香艳到无法描述的画面几乎使得警车的处理器全部罢工，只剩下机器最原始的程序。他按住幻影的双腿，开始飞快地抽插。每一下退出再顶进，都能把身下那两片薄薄的金属片顶到外翻起来，粘腻的润滑液伴着噗嗤的水声飞溅出来。  
幻影几乎是哭了出来。他的头雕难耐地晃动，火种剧烈地跳着。面甲上的电解液冷凝液和清洗液混在一起，打湿了白色的金属皮肤，精致的五官被欲望绞缠着，毫无阻碍的油箱入口被警车粗大的分身顶开，饱受折磨的能源镜在强烈的摩擦下颤抖着。  
“啊啊啊啊……不要……”在感觉到警车的对接设备卡进他的油箱的时候，幻影弓起腰背，发出一声尖锐的哭喊声。他用力抱紧警车的后背，牙齿咬进他的肩甲缝隙里，几乎把那里的涂漆咬掉。  
剧痛使得警车再也无法忍耐，幻影的接口开始无意识地抽搐，高频率的收缩让他的管身被紧紧吸住，滚烫的液体不受控制地喷涌而出，迅速灌满了幻影的次级油箱。  
过了好半天，警车才慢慢从过载的热潮中清醒过来。他试着启动了一下机体程序，所有的模块都开始缓慢地重新上线。线路里还带着高温的余韵，多余的电流依然没有完全消散。  
他看了看怀里的机体，幻影还在下线状态，他的换气扇平稳地运行着。警车轻手轻脚地把幻影抱着他的手臂拿开，想先去清洗一下。谁知他刚动了一下，幻影的手臂立刻又重新缠了上来，把他抱的更紧。  
“陪我。”幻影小声地咕哝。  
警车甚至不知道幻影到底是睡着了还是在装睡。干净的面甲上挂着透湿的液体，幻影闭着光镜，唇线紧抿。  
“别走，陪我。”他又小声地说了一遍。  
这下警车可以确定幻影是在装睡了。他甚至没发现自己的嘴角开始微微上翘。  
警车重新把幻影搂进怀里，让幻影枕在自己的胸甲上。蓝白色的机体像只外星小猫一样蹭了蹭那里，把面甲更紧地靠向达特森圆润的车灯上。  
“我在。”警车伸手擦去幻影面甲的液体。  
怀里的机体终于发出了小声的笑声，很轻很轻，但是警车听到了。他吻了吻幻影的额头，幻影更近地缩进他的胳膊里，置换渐渐平稳。  
陪我。  
好。

30  
“他还会故意在过载来临之前停顿来延长过载时间？”和警车十分相似的达特森坐在他对面的椅子上，红蓝色的涂装显示了他们两个之间的区别。  
警车点点头，望向他的兄长。  
烟幕张开手指，又握住。“你该知道我是来这里汇报工作，不是来听你讲你的床上故事的吧？”  
警车又点点头。  
烟幕和他同在政府部门，但是不同系统，所以两兄弟平时见面并不算多。这次烟幕是跟着上司来政府大楼汇报工作，得空顺便来探望自己的弟弟。甫一见面，烟幕就敏锐地发觉了警车的不一样。  
“你好像面甲表情变多了？涂装也更干净了……当然我不是说你以前涂装邋遢，只是，看起来你整个机都像散发着恋爱的气味。”  
警车于是跟他说了自己和幻影的相识，从军校，到同居，再到这两次对接，除了细节。  
但是情场老手烟幕对自己初出茅庐愣头青的弟弟太了解了，三两句话就套出了他想知道的东西。  
“毫无疑问，能在过载时还用停顿来延长过载时间，控制对接节奏的，绝对不是简单TF能办到的。而且照你说的来看，欲拒还迎这种招数，他对你很明显是欲擒故纵，你完全被吃的死死的。警车，哥哥敢肯定你遇到的一定是个情场老手，阅机无数，他肯定跟不知道几万个TF对接过。”  
这一点警车也想过。  
“但是我们在一起之后，他没和其他任何TF联系过。过去的事我又不会在乎。”  
“你们在一起了？”烟幕迅速抓住关键词。  
“呃……其实也没有……”  
的确不能算，因为幻影从来没有对他说过“我爱你”或者“我们谈恋爱吧”这样的话，哪怕是在他被警车插的死去活来的时候。  
“所以，你俩是床伴？”  
“不是！”警车红着面甲大声否定。桌子上的电子笔因为他的动作而被甩到了地上。  
烟幕还是头一次见到这个样子的警车。  
“好吧，是我用词不当。如果你们两个已经同居，而且彼此又对接得很融洽的话，那你干嘛不去表白呢？如果他不开口，你就先开口啊。”  
“我……我当然会。”  
烟幕走出大楼的时候，又抬头望了望警车的窗户。以往每次都会在窗边目送兄长离开的警车这次却没出现在窗后。  
烟幕是这个世界上最了解警车的TF。他知道他此刻正在被烦心事困扰。  
因为他清楚地记得警车从幼生体时就有的习惯。  
警车有一点洁癖。


	7. Chapter 7

31  
要跟幻影告白并不难，警车也在电视里看过那些可以让情感模块丰富的TF感动到流清洗液的台词，虽然在他看来，那些台词很傻气，就像被捏住了二极管才能说的出来。但是为了幻影，他愿意去试一下。  
甚至不如说，想到幻影如果听到那些台词会露出电视剧里主角的表情，警车的火种里甚至有些兴奋。  
那样手捧着面甲，瞪大了光镜，嘴唇微微张开，满是开心的表情。  
那样的幻影，一定非常可爱。  
在回家的路上，警车路过一家涂装店。这家店似乎已经开了很久了，从来没见里面顾客多过，一直安安静静地待在角落里，甚至连招牌都有些晦暗。  
警车停了脚步，看了看蓝色的店面。他连逻辑模块都没有调动，就走了进去。  
“您好，请问需要点什么？”店主是个看起来和他差不多年龄的小型机，声音轻快。  
警车的光镜掠过货架上一排排的涂漆瓶子。各种颜色应有尽有，低调的，华丽的，珠光的，活泼的，可以适合各种搭配。幻影的涂漆颜色是蓝色和白色，警车的手指在几个瓶子之间打着转，不确定其他的颜色幻影会不会喜欢。  
他才发现自己对幻影的了解其实很少。  
店主发现了他的犹豫，热情地对他推荐起来。但是警车只是摇头。  
在警车不记得自己第几次摇头之后，店主好像很失败地走开了。警车也准备结束挑选回家去，忽然店主从后门迅速拿出一个东西，拽住他的胳膊。  
警车差点以为他要私下售卖违禁品，手都搭在配枪上了。  
“这个，可是好东西。”店主没注意警车的配枪，神秘兮兮地看了看左右，小声地对他说。“我敢打赌，你会喜欢的。”  
这怎么听怎么像不怀好意的语气，更坚定了警车把配枪亮出来的芯情。  
“你家那位也会喜欢的。”店主一句话把警车的动作堵了回去。  
十有八九是违禁品了，但是警车却十分好奇。“到底是什么？”  
“对接涂料。”  
两个本来都很熟悉的词汇组合在一起却让警车连排气管都在发懵。  
看到警车疑惑的表情，店主继续小声地介绍。“这种涂料跟普通的装甲涂料不同，是专门用在一些隐蔽的装甲和部件上的。”  
店主托着手里小小的瓶子。“想想吧，在别人谁也看不到的地方，为他涂上这种涂料。用柔软的细毛刷蘸上亮粉，慢慢地给他涂满全身，隐藏的对接面板缝隙里都是你的杰作，没人知道，只有你知道……嘿嘿……”  
所以才叫对接涂料吧。算是小情趣么？警车盯着那个小小的瓶子。

32  
回到家之后，警车却发现幻影不在。幻影似乎并不是一个喜欢热闹的机，所以警车觉得有点奇怪。在内置通讯无法连接的情况下，他决定出去找找幻影，这个城市的每条街道他都熟悉。  
刚出门就看到一位年纪颇大的大型机坐在长椅上，置换不稳，风扇嗡嗡作响。那大概是一个变形坦克，看年龄至少有1000万岁了。  
出于职业道德，警车过去询问了一下。“您没事吧？看起来不太好，要不要我帮你叫医疗服务？”  
大型机摇了摇手里的拐杖。“谢谢你小伙子，老家伙还走得动。都是年轻人，怎么差距这么大呢？刚才那个撞了我的小赛车，看起来也是你这般年纪，扶我起来只说了声急着去什么斯坦利大街的油吧，变形就跑了。下次我再见大他，非敲断他的膝轴承不可！”  
拐杖杵在地上发出咣咣的声音。  
“您说的小赛车，是一辆蓝白色的赛车吗？”

当警车赶到斯坦利油吧的时候，这里已经是灯火通明。其实斯坦利大街离他们的家不算太远，达特森的马力也足够强劲，但是这里是行省有名的红灯区，说是有名，其实是臭名昭著。这里有数不清的服务机专营店，也有形形色色的违禁品交易场所。工作相关，警车深知这里的水有多深。鉴于他现在只是基层警察，为了不惹不必要的麻烦，他隐去了自己的警察标志，小心翼翼地躲着街巷里那些看起来不怀好意的家伙。  
“嘿，看那个达特森！他的车屁股真他流水线的性感！”有浑身脏兮兮的钻探机冲他吹口哨。  
“小美人，要不要来加入？”一个大型运输机正把一架小飞机按在地上，飞快地晃动着臀部。  
警车压制着想骂脏话的冲动，引擎轰鸣，加速从这些家伙和地上横七竖八的瘾君子身边通过，但是他还是被摸了几下车屁股和保险杠，这也让他耽误了点时间。  
来到油吧的时候，里面正是热闹的时候。混杂的空气中布满着烟酒的味道，音乐开到最大，几乎要震聋音频接收器，舞池中央的男女TF都在疯狂地扭动自己的腰肢和臀部，装扮艳丽的女性酒保嘻嘻哈哈地混在男性TF堆里面玩，用轻佻的语言挑逗着那些操纵不住自己的家伙。  
警车调低了光镜的亮度，四处寻找幻影。  
老实说他并不相信幻影会喜欢来这种场所，就算幻影以前经验丰富，对接对象无数，但是这种乌七八糟即便是坐在角落也充斥着酒杯的碰撞及失控的嚎笑的地方，幻影不可能喜欢的。  
然后他就看到了幻影。  
幻影其实很好找。他既没有在闪耀的灯光迷离的音乐里狂乱舞动，也没有悠然地坐在吧台前随性玩弄酒瓶，更没有随着聒噪的兴奋的缩在角落。  
他显得与众不同，却又低调平淡。  
警车发现了幻影坐在角落，旁边还有一个蓝灰色涂装的小跑车，线条流畅，车型骚气，珠光的涂漆在闪灯映照下十分诱惑。他从通道里挤着向前，朝幻影的方向走过去。  
他看到幻影低头跟小跑车说了什么，小跑车笑了起来，把一枚芯片放在幻影的手里。幻影捏住芯片，俯身向前，搂住小跑车的脖颈，熟练而亲热地吻了上去。  
他们吻的难舍难分。  
警车忽然就被钉在了原地。  
他眼睁睁地看着幻影坐在小跑车的大腿上，胸甲蹭着他胸前的车灯，他张开唇齿迎接对方的舌头，电解液从幻影的嘴角流了出来，滴到脖颈的管线上。  
警车握紧手指，关节齿轮发出咔擦的响声。他大踏步地走到幻影旁边，一拳挥向蓝灰涂装的小跑车。

33  
黑白色的达特森和蓝白色的赛车并排行驶在已经空旷的大街上。主恒星已经落下，四周开始变得寂静。  
“你去那种地方干什么？”警车放慢了行驶速度，引擎里发出不愉快的摩擦声。  
“你不是都看到了吗？”幻影也放慢了速度，跟在警车旁边。  
“我想听你的解释。”  
“找乐子有什么好解释的。”幻影的T字架动了动。警车能想得到他耸肩的小动作。  
警车猛地刹住车，卡卡地变形站起来。幻影也跟着停住，但是他没有变形，也没有停下引擎。  
“你生气了。”  
“是的。”警车闷声承认。  
“你有什么好生气的。”蓝色的赛车绕着警车转了个圈，后翼板轻轻颤了颤。  
警车当然知道自己为什么生气，可是他说不出来。至少从现在的角度来说，幻影和他并没有除了对接以外的任何关系。就算是床伴也没法干涉对方找其他的TF，而他们甚至连床伴都算不上。  
但是，就是生气。我对你来说，到底算什么？  
警车一句话也不说，他不知道该说什么，这种局面是他不擅长的。  
“我猜我大概知道你在气什么。”幻影流畅地变形，走到警车身边。  
他的光学镜里洒进路灯的光芒。  
“警车，我知道你在气什么。”他凑近警车的音频接收器，轻慢地笑着。“下次我会邀请你一起。”  
下次，我会邀请你，一起。  
忽然意识到幻影在说什么，警车猛地推开了他。幻影踉跄了几下才站稳身形，但是他并没有在意，靠在墙边，肩膀上的轮胎转了几下，很好心情地看着警车。  
“你知不知道你在说什么？”警车全身的齿轮都在紧紧地咬合，风扇嗡嗡作响。  
“当然知道。你不就是想要这个吗？”幻影搂过警车的脖子，亲昵地吻上他的唇角。  
“你疯了！”警车再次推开幻影，并且后退了好几步，像看怪物一样看着他。  
“疯了？”幻影回味着警车的词，摸了摸自己才嘴唇，那里刚刚亲吻过他。“是的，就是疯了。所以，要不要一起做点疯狂的事？”  
警车第一次觉得幻影的笑容无比可恶。  
他猛地跳跃起来，在空中变形，然后发动引擎，迅速离去。  
幻影在他身后静静地靠着墙壁，双臂抱在胸前。他看着警车离去的方向。  
“我知道的，警车。”他低下头。“再见。”

34  
警车几乎是以狂奔的速度一路飙回公寓，直到公寓入口，他才变形站起来。  
街上已经空无一人，路边的长椅静静地立在那里，休息的老者已经离开。  
警车忽然意识到了什么，他再次猛地变形，然后向来时的路狂奔而去。

离的老远达特森就看到幻影依然蜷缩在墙角，看起来孤单又倔强。听到引擎声幻影抬起头，在看清是警车之后，幻影满脸的不可置信。  
警车变形之后，拉起幻影。“跟我回家。”  
幻影第一次在警车面前说话有些断续。“你……怎么回来了？”  
“还要试探我吗？”警车拉着幻影的胳膊，上面的车门几乎要被他拽掉。  
幻影试着推开警车，但是根本没用，达特森此时的力气几乎是十足十。  
“够了，幻影。别再试探我了！”警车几乎是吼了出来，可是到了最后几个字，他的发声器却变得沙哑不堪。  
“你……”幻影被警车抓着手腕，金属片已经被捏的有些变形。  
“你是故意撞到别人，想通过别人告诉我你在油吧，好让我去找你对吧？你想让我看到你和别的跑车亲热，就是为了试探我吧？”  
幻影沉默不语。  
“我不知道你为什么要试探我，我也不关心你的理由。但是幻影，”警车俯身，凑近幻影的面甲，他伸出手指，抹去幻影面甲上的尘土，轻抚他的唇角。“但是幻影，我知道你不是的。”  
我知道你不是的。  
我认识的幻影，会热心地帮助补涂漆，会撑在床边看着我笑，会窝在沙发一角看电视，会在我办公的时候从背后挠我痒痒。我认识的幻影，他聪明，他狡猾，他热心，他温和，他喜欢靠在我肩甲上，他喜欢把不爱吃的能量块塞到我嘴里，他喜欢陪着我加班直到自己下线，他喜欢蹭在我怀里缩成一团。  
“警车，你……”幻影的面甲忽然发红。  
“别再试探我了，幻影。”警车低低地说。  
“对不起。”幻影扭过头，看着远方空旷的街道。  
警车忽然把他推到墙边，他紧紧地抱住幻影，用力按着他的双手，疯狂地亲吻幻影。炙热的吻落在幻影的头雕上，又迅速下移，额头，光镜，鼻尖，面颊，唇角，脖颈，警车像寻求配偶的小动物一样，拼命在幻影的机体上标记属于自己的记号。  
幻影被吻的引擎轰鸣，排气扇疯狂地运转，散热器开始发出警报。他推不开警车，只能喘着粗气说：“警车……警车，你要在这里吗……快停下来……”  
警车终于停了下来。他扣住幻影的十指，额头抵住幻影的额头。  
“在你面前，我永远只是幻影么？”  
“没错。我的幻影。”  
幻影扬起头来，脸上泛起一抹美丽的笑容——“谢谢你，警车。”  
“现在，跟我回家，我有礼物要送给你。”

35  
当警车拿出那瓶涂漆的时候，幻影显然也没听说过这种东西。他十分好奇地听警车讲解完这是个什么东西，表现出了极大的兴趣。  
“我能试试吗？”  
“当然。”警车拧开瓶盖，一股甜美清新的气味飘了出来。“或许你该到充电床上，我来帮你涂。”他抱起幻影，两个机一起倒在床上。  
幻影笑了笑，在警车完全没看清的时候，他已经把那瓶涂漆拿了过来，机体轻盈地转了个圈，打量着里面的东西。“这玩意儿能吃吗？”  
“这个我也不知道，店主没说。”警车老老实实地承认。  
幻影伸出舌头，舌尖勾起一抹涂漆。  
警车不由得吞了一口电解液。  
幻影的舌尖舔上他的面甲。警车忽然觉得自己的鼻尖上有涂漆的气味。  
“看起来，可以不用软毛刷了。”幻影戏谑地笑道。  
当柔软灵活的舌头舔到警车的大腿时，他几乎全身的神经线路都绷了起来。和前两次的对接不一样，幻影正跪在他的两腿之间，他架起警车的一条腿，舔吻着警车膝盖内侧的敏感线路。彩色的涂漆从幻影的舌头上溢出，留在警车暗色的电线上，那里变得明亮又闪耀。  
警车抓着幻影的肩甲，强烈的刺激使得他无法说出完整的句子。“幻影……别……”  
“放松点警车，我又不是要拆你。”幻影轻轻咬了一口警车大腿里侧的零件，警车腰间的光带迅速亮起。  
“可是普神啊……你到底要干什么……”警车的机体已经开始发热。  
“给你涂漆。顺便——”幻影舔了舔唇角，舌尖上的涂漆在卧室灯光的映照下显得格外色情。“勾引你。”  
幻影舌尖滑过的地方，彩色的涂漆留下了一长串漂亮的痕迹，带着鲜亮的颜色和清甜的气息，印在幻影的舌尖和警车的装甲缝隙里。幻影时不时地把舌尖探进缝隙里，轻咬警车的齿轮和零件，时而温柔舔舐，时而激烈吸吮，他的发声器里溢出若有若无的呻吟声。警车随手关掉处理器里的高温警报，伸手抚上幻影的面甲。  
“交给我吧，我知道怎么做可以让你更舒服。”幻影用唇形无声地说。

尽管已经有了准备，但是当幻影把他的输出管含在嘴里时，警车还是难以抑制地弓起了后背。过于强烈的刺激让他无法控制自己的机体，光镜前都是闪烁的雪花。  
幻影舔舐着慢慢激活的输出管，舌尖滑过上面的金属涂层，带动表面的橘色光带一一亮起来。他细致地描摹着顶部冠状的沟回，舌尖舔开那些柔软的金属褶皱，挑逗着里面的致命的传感器。他的手抚摸上警车的另一条腿，爱抚着那里的电线。警车的全身线路都像彻底罢工了一样，只有风扇在拼命地运转，他的机体温度在逐步攀升，红色的警报挤满了处理器。  
在警车几乎要控制不住自己的时候，幻影的舌头忽然退了出来。金属舌头上粘上的电解液在舌头和输出管之间形成一条透明的长线。他分开双腿，膝轴承撑住跪在警车的机体两侧，打开自己的对接面板。  
有温热的润滑液滴落在警车已经激活的输出管上。  
幻影用手扶着警车的肩甲，握着他的输出管，在自己的接口处转了几下，慢慢地坐下去。  
警车的输出管顶开了那条柔软的缝隙。  
在幻影慢慢地坐到最底端的时候，他终于长长地置换了一口气，而警车则几乎憋到面甲通红。  
“你别动，亲爱的。”幻影柔声地说。“我自己来动。”  
他很有技巧地上下摆动自己的臀部，轻轻咬着牙齿，发出难以抑制的呻吟声。  
警车最后的理智完全崩溃。  
两具结合紧密的机体，在暧昧的灯光下忘情地纠缠着，淋漓的冷凝液打湿了彼此，火热的唇舌无法分离。警车就像一个发现新奇玩具的幼生体一样，贪婪地一次次地索取幻影的机体，直到他们彼此都精疲力竭。  
“做我的恋人吧，Prowl。”幻影躺在警车的手臂上，仰头看着天花板。  
警车撑起上身，胳膊圈住幻影，看着他的胸甲因为刚才的激情上下起伏，机体上遍布彩色的涂漆痕迹，他忽然火种里冒出一点邪恶的小火花。  
他凑近幻影的脖颈，在他的管线上留下了一个十分清晰的咬痕。  
“好痛！”幻影瞪了警车一眼。“这是什么？”  
“记号。”警车轻快地回答。“所以，你就是我的了。”  
事后警车才想起来，幻影用的词是“恋人”而不是“火种融合”，他安慰自己，也许是幻影还没做好准备向他完全敞开自己，但是，这是个好的开始，不是吗？


	8. Chapter 8

36  
“是个好的开始。恭喜你，终于脱离单身机的行列了。”  
听着自家兄长在通讯器那头的调侃，警车也没在意。“那我对你的祝福就照单全收了。”  
“这样吧，你找个时间，我请你们俩吃饭。”

“你哥哥？”幻影正在窗边摆弄一簇水晶花，那是警车从他的家乡弄来的，幻影看到的第一眼就特别喜欢，每天仔细照顾，认真地把能量液和催熟剂按照警车教他的比例混合浇花，谨慎到一丁点都不肯马虎。  
“对，你还没见过他，不过他说他知道你。”警车走过来，拿起花铲和幻影一起松土。  
幻影的手僵了一下。  
“怎么会认识我呢？”他把能量液喷壶递给警车。  
“他也是军校毕业的，只比我们大几百年。”  
“他说我什么了？学习成绩很糟糕？”幻影开玩笑地捏了捏警车的角徽。  
“那倒没有，他只是听过你的名字。”警车顺势握住幻影的手。“不过说到成绩，我倒是想问一下，你的成绩真的很糟糕？”  
“是啊，每一门课都糟糕透顶。”幻影干脆把下巴撑在警车的胸甲上，笑嘻嘻地望着他。“不然怎么会连毕业证都拿不到。”  
“可是你能考进军校，也很厉害了。”  
“跟你比差远了，优秀毕业生代表。”

跟烟幕的见面定在一家高档餐厅。要是按警车刚工作的薪水肯定是付不起这样的地方，不过烟幕就不一样了，工作多年的他连涂装都透着一种低调的奢华的感觉。  
警车原本是想早点来，但是工作上临时有事耽误了一会儿，当他带着幻影赶到的时候，烟幕已经等在那里了。涂装整洁彬彬有礼的侍者把他们引导过来，礼貌地递上菜单。  
在警车做了介绍之后，幻影礼貌而谨慎地和烟幕握了手。他的兄长只是点头随和地微笑，随即就开始讲警车幼生体时候的故事。  
中途警车曾经短暂地离开了一下，但是回来之后，他就发觉烟幕和幻影之间的气氛有点微妙。警车说不上来是什么，就是一种感觉，这种感觉既来自于他和烟幕同火种相连的脉搏，也来自于他和幻影从数据管线里连接的共鸣。  
在他重新落座没多久，幻影在座位下悄悄捏了捏他的手指。警车知道，这是幻影累了的意思，于是他很快找了个借口，结束了和烟幕的会面。

37  
电子钥匙卡打开家门的时候，幻影忽然低声说了一句。“别开灯！”  
警车几乎条件反射地要拔枪，幻影按住他的手，光镜却看向窗台那里。  
顺着幻影的视线，警车也看到了。在窗台上，他从帕拉克萨斯带来的水晶花种子，被幻影精心照顾的那簇小东西，开花了。  
蓝色的莹亮的水晶花片，在黑暗中散发着幽幽的暗光，一片一片慵懒地展开自己，一簇一簇地凑在一起。窗外是深蓝色的天空，有淡色的星星在闪烁。窗边是幻影，蓝白色的身影凑在那簇水晶花前，仔细地打量着那漂亮的花瓣，蓝色的光镜里满是欣喜。  
“它们真好看。”幻影轻声地说。  
“是的。”警车也凑了过去，站在幻影旁边。“螺旋花园里有很多这样的花，它们在开放的时候，就像漫天遍野的风铃。风吹过的时候，你会听到它们在响，也许它们会偷偷唱歌，我还是幼生体的时候经常会这么想。”  
幻影伸手轻轻地碰了碰水晶片。透明的花片弹了几下，晃了晃自己，又懒洋洋地回到原来的位置。  
“在台阶上也满是这些蓝色的小东西，它们垂挂在那根巨大的中心圆柱上，有的已经能垂到我的角徽上，有的还只是垂落了一点点。烟幕就拉着我拾级而上，一圈一圈地去找哪一朵最漂亮。我们有时候会争论，但是大多数时候，他会拉着我躺在草地上，我们俩看着这些蓝色的水晶在甲烷中闪烁飘荡，直到空中开始下结晶雪，白色的小颗粒盖在蓝色的水晶上，掩盖了它们原本湛蓝的颜色，蓝白色的光芒变得柔和而幽雅，就像……”  
他把手抚上幻影的装甲。  
就像你一样。

38  
警车也不知道为什么会答应陪幻影一起看电影，尤其还是一部老掉牙的爱情电影。明明他还有一堆工作要做，可是当幻影提出“我听说这部电影不错所以专门找到了它的碟片你不来一起看看吗”，警车还是放下了手头的数据板。  
现在，他正陪着幻影坐在沙发上。为了营造效果，幻影把客厅的灯关掉了，只有电视屏幕上散着幽暗的光。  
幻影靠在警车的肩甲上，一只手自然地环住他的腰，头雕时有时无地蹭在他的门翼根部。警车企图给自己找一个更加放松的姿势，好让自己不至于在幻影说不上是有心还是无意的接触中保持逻辑模块的温度，但是幻影抓住了他的一只手。  
警车只好放弃移动自己的姿势，就这么放任幻影靠在他身上。  
幻影抓着警车的手开始调皮，他用手指一根一根掰开警车的手指玩，然后再合拢到手心，再掰开，再合拢，乐此不疲。  
“幻影，好好看电影。”警车有点无奈。  
“嗯。”幻影轻快地答应，继续掰警车的手指玩。  
“幻影，好好看你选的电影。”警车再次强调。  
“好的。”幻影再次轻快地答应，开始挠警车的手心。  
“根据电影的长度来推断，我们刚刚看过了它的开头，大致了解了人物关系，后续95%的精彩内容还不会错过……”  
“你的食指这里涂漆磨损有点严重，警车。”幻影用手指点了点警车的指腹。“你得放松了，不能总是只想着工作。”  
“好吧。”警车承认他最近的确是用数据板多了些。“但是我比较喜欢看新闻频道。”  
他说着去拿桌子上的遥控器。  
幻影比他动作更快地抢过遥控器，放进了自己的胸甲里，冲警车露出一个得意的微笑。  
算了。警车的门翼向上扬了扬，又重新看回电视屏幕。  
的确是一个老掉牙的故事，无论从编剧，拍摄手法，还是从画质来看，这怎么看都不像是幻影说的“不错的电影”。警车看了看专心玩他手指的幻影，后者似乎压根就没在看电影。  
如果你只是想找个理由跟我待着，干嘛非得拉着我看这么无聊的东西，还不如陪着我一起看数据板。警车有点无奈，但是既然要看，他就认认真真地开始看电影。  
就在他正分析男女主角吵架再和好的概率时，幻影已经开始把指尖探到他的手指连接缝隙里，拨弄里面的电线。捣乱的手指揉捏着细小的传感元件，每一条电线每一条光纤都带上了些微的电荷，他曲起警车的手指，按压着关节里敏感的金属丝，沿着电路的方向打圈，一路爱抚到指尖的边缘。  
警车的风扇开始有点加速。“幻影，好好看电影……”  
“你最近太累了，你看手指好多地方的涂漆都磨损了。”幻影一本正经地说。  
“啊……是的……”  
“我喜欢你带来的那簇水晶花，我觉得我能从那里看到螺旋花园。”  
“嗯……那里很美……”  
“帕省的天空是什么样的？和铁堡一样吗？”  
“不太一样，那里更像是蓝天白云界限分明，很纯粹的感觉。”  
“我喜欢这两个颜色。”  
“下次我带你回去看看。”  
“我从来都不知道你这么会说情话。”幻影看着警车的侧脸，“我已经迫不及待了……”  
“这台词好傻。”警车忽然盯着电视说。  
“什么？”  
电视上的主角正在说“我已经迫不及待了”，然后他们抱在了一起，画质依旧模糊到让警车光镜疼。  
幻影噗嗤一声笑了出来。“这么好的画面。”  
警车正色说：“他们明明有八百种可以解决问题的方法，却偏偏要大吵一架再和好，这是成功率最低的方法了，这不是傻么？”  
幻影歪了歪头说：“那你觉得应该怎么办？逻辑狂先生。”  
警车握住幻影捣乱的手指。“做你想做的事，效率会更高。不是吗？”  
幻影双手圈住警车的脖颈，嘴角里藏也藏不住的笑。  
“是的，Prowl。”  
一个漫长的，湿润的，缠绵深情的吻。

39  
当警车醒过来的时候，他看到的都是白色，带着浓烈的密封剂和修复液的气味。他忍不住咳嗽了几声，伏在床边的蓝色头雕动了几下，抬起头。幻影欣喜地抓着他的肩甲：“你醒了！你终于醒了！感谢普神！”  
“怎么回事？”警车试着动了动自己的齿轮，还好，能动，就是传动轴听起来声音刺耳。  
“是一场爆炸。”幻影指着墙上的电视。新闻里的现场乱作一团，到处是刺耳的警笛声和残破的建筑。  
警车想起来了，在执勤的时候他接到了炸弹预告，现场是流量密集的商业区域。警车一边以最快的速度向现场飞奔，一边向上级汇报事件，还在飞奔的过程中指挥现场的守卫疏散机群，并且在守卫还手忙脚乱的时候给他们清晰地规划了不下30条疏散路线。随后他和警局的拆弹专家一起进入楼内，虽然穿了防护服，但是还是在一片冲天的火光中被强制下线了。  
“还好有防护服，不然你就见普神去了！”幻影有些不满。  
“抱歉，当时没想那么多。”  
“是因为没有TF想跟拆弹专家一起进去吧。”  
警车还没说什么，门口走廊忽然传来一声喧哗，好像很多脚步声朝这边过来了。随后门被打开，一个身材高大的TF走了进来，紫红色的涂装，警车认得他是内阁里的医疗总长官。能让这么一位大人物在前面引路，看来后面的那位来头更大。警车撑着坐起上身，幻影急忙扶住他，小声地对他说：“我还是回避一下吧。”  
警车点点头，幻影以极快的速度走到屏风后面，从侧门出去了。  
随后进来的这位的确派头很大，银灰色的涂装带着暗红色的条纹，装甲上有议员的标志。警车记得他是领袖的好友，内阁参议二把手，伊桑议员。  
在一阵寒暄之后，伊桑议员代表领袖表达了对警车的慰问，因为领袖当天是要去商业区做活动的，警车第一时间的汇报让他避免了一场危险。而领袖也对警车临危不乱的指挥和有条不紊的行动表示欣赏。  
警车一边礼貌地听着议员对他传递领袖的褒扬，一边悄悄地飞快地瞥了一下窗外，幸好这里是一楼，警车一下子就看到了幻影在窗口不远处，正冲他微笑。如果是平时，幻影很少让别人一眼就从TF堆里认出他，不过这次，仿佛火种相连似的，他预感到警车会悄悄从窗户看他，所以蓝白色的装甲在外面格外显眼。  
伊桑议员也看到了。他顺着警车的光镜，只一眼就看到了窗外那个蓝白色装甲的TF。记忆里一些东西翻涌了上来。他微微眯起光镜。

“那个TF，是警车的朋友？”  
“名叫幻影，是军校1528纪学生，未拿到毕业证，目前无业，和警车同居中。”  
“同居……有意思。”

幻影的面甲惨白。他拼命捂着发声器，浑身不停地颤抖，手指紧紧地握住，关节发出咔擦的响声。他靠在墙壁上，用尽全力才保证自己不会滑下去。手指几乎把门框捏到变形。  
面前的电子屏上是一封带着视频的邮件，收件人是他，发件人是一个陌生的名字。  
“我这里有你过去的一些东西，我想，或许我们有必要谈一谈，在你的同居男友还没出院的时候。”  
这么多年了，恶梦始终没有结束。

40  
警车觉得自己如果再闻维修室里的修复液的气味他就要把油箱吐干净了。好在三天之后，他终于获得了回家的许可。在老医生唠唠叨叨的话语中，警车终于看到幻影来接他的身影。  
刚把那扇合金门关上，幻影就把警车推到墙边，毫不客气地搂着他的脖子吻了上去。他急切地向警车渴求着他的唇舌，想用他的气息填满自己。他充满侵略性地把舌头伸了进去，尽情地吸吮着警车的舌头，掠过警车口腔里的每一个传感点，好像要把警车融化一样。  
警车的换气扇差点要冒烟了。他好不容易才阻止了幻影。  
“幻影，幻影，你得停下，听我说。我很高兴你这么主动，不过，我才刚刚恢复……不，我不是不想要你，其实我也很想你，这几天我都快疯了……”  
幻影的光镜恢复了往日的神采，他笑着把警车的行李推进来。“抱歉，我只是有点激动了。晚饭你想吃什么？我来准备。”

吃过晚饭他们一起在沙发上看电视。警车得到了几天假期，所以他不用跟幻影抢遥控器看新闻频道了，虽然他还是很想看。幻影又找来一部电影碟片，说是很不错。  
“你的不错，实在不敢认同。”警车一边把碟片放进机器里，一边跟幻影开玩笑。  
“你会喜欢的。”幻影打开一包零食。  
“你以前不怎么吃零食吧？”警车记得幻影爱干净，他说吃零食会掉的到处是碎渣。  
“偶尔也要改变一下嘛。谁像你一样，几百万年都不会变呢？”幻影把一块能量糖塞进警车嘴里。  
嗯，味道不错。警车边嚼边想。  
“我还记得第一次看到你的样子，当时我就觉得，天啊，居然还有机喜欢完全黑白色的涂装。”  
“那很好看的不是吗？你得承认你也喜欢。”  
“嗯……好吧，我喜欢。”幻影再次以熟悉的姿势靠在警车的肩甲上。  
电影开始放映了。  
“我在军校还有很多TF给我写过情书呢。”警车不服气地说。  
“哈哈……”幻影笑起来，不过他靠在警车的脖颈上，警车看不到他的样子。但是，警车很喜欢看幻影笑。“那你喜欢军校吗？”  
“喜欢。”警车老老实实地承认。“虽然学习很枯燥，但是那段时光很充实。”  
幻影把手放在警车的手上。  
“而且，我在军校认识了你。”警车扣住幻影的手指。  
“不错的回忆。”幻影轻声地说。  
“说起来我们第一次见面居然是我被你撞到。”觉得幻影好像有些消沉，警车觉得应该说点什么来缓解气氛。  
“是啊，你真够不小心的。”幻影也笑着应和。  
“那不能怪我，我根本没看到你开过来。你的速度实在太快了！所以，说你身手不好成绩糟糕，我真的不相信。”  
“我只是没刹住车，我身手真的不好。”  
“不过也托被你撞到的福，还去你的宿舍参观了一下。”  
“你是不是想到那个传统了？去参观宿舍代表我想和你对接。”  
“我真搞不懂军校怎么会有这个传统。”警车的门翼上扬了一点，幻影伸手摸了摸它，然后看到它扬起得更高了。  
“但是你当时还是跟我去了，因为你要补涂漆，不然那可是会影响你的毕业发言仪表的。”  
“我对你的宿舍最大的感受就是，东西真少，除了一个柜子，一张书桌和一张充电床，再没有别的了。”  
“我喜欢简单一点。”幻影把手重新放回警车的手心里，继续掰警车的手指，他最近很喜欢这样的小游戏，而且警车也不介意，甚至还很乐在其中。  
“像你的风格。说起来充电床，我当时还犹豫了一下，觉得躺别人的充电床有点不礼貌。烟幕还说我有洁癖。”  
幻影的手指猛地颤抖了一下。  
警车扭头看他，幻影捏了一下他的手指。“所以，你是有洁癖？”  
“我也不清楚，烟幕总是喜欢逗我。不过第一次见面就躺别人的充电床，我还是觉得有点奇怪。”  
幻影轻柔地摩挲着他的手心。“是呢，警车。”

幻影关掉了房间的灯，警车只能看到窗外透进来的微弱的路灯光，还有幻影光镜里，那些热切地几乎能把他融化的欲望。  
“幻影……”  
还没说完的话被幻影堵回到他的发声器里。  
他已经习惯了幻影的温度，习惯了幻影的触摸，习惯了幻影的味道。  
他习惯幻影的一切。  
可是今天晚上的幻影，却炙热的可怕，炙热到警车觉得自己不认识他。  
那种感觉就好像是——要分别，再也不会见到一样。  
幻影因为情欲而有些涣散的光镜看着警车，湿热的气体团团散发出来，手抚上警车的面甲。他打开自己的对接面板，随后滚烫的双唇猛地含住了警车，狂嚣着捉到他的舌头。就在警车的风扇快要报废时才放开了他，舌尖开始轻轻地舔弄，润湿的唇舌一路蜿蜒，迂回曲折。在警车的胸甲上变成啃咬，随后又下滑到腹甲上，轻轻在那里打着旋，然后一口含上警车光带亮起的输出管。   
一股无法形容的酥麻从腰间如电流般窜出。  
“幻影，你……”  
警车的发声器已经溃不成军。而他的理智，则在幻影跪在他的输出管上带他进入自己的时候彻底分崩离析。


	9. Chapter 9

41  
警车准时被他的生物钟叫醒，手臂习惯性地向旁边伸去，但是却摸了个空。  
“幻影？”  
没有回答。  
警车走进清洗室。能量浴的喷头还搭在墙壁架子上，幻影昨晚用过的清洗剂整齐地放在旁边，地上是湿漉漉的痕迹。看来幻影不久前刚使用过清洗室。  
“幻影？”内置通讯器里没有应答，不过以前也出现过这种情况。警车知道，幻影有时候会自己找个安静的地方待着，而且不喜欢被打扰。警车没有在意，他清洗完毕，变形载具形态出门上班去了。

但是当晚上回家的时候，还是没看到幻影，警车才觉得事情有点不对劲。他用内置通讯器联络幻影，却再次被阻断了信号。  
警车第一次觉得恐惧。莫名的恐惧。  
他冲出公寓，变形飞驰在城市的每一条街道。他知道这是徒劳的，但是，除了疯狂地寻找他不知道自己还能做什么。  
整整一夜的奔波让达特森疲惫不堪。  
他失魂落魄地回到家里，幻影用过的东西还在，可是家里却再也没有他了。警车实在不明白，幻影到底为什么要离开。他给幻影的通讯频道发了不知道多少条信息，却始终得不到一个回答。  
为什么？我明明答应你了，你也答应我了，为什么不能在一起？不管过去经历了什么，我们不是应该向前看吗？谁会一直纠结于过去呢？我们明明可以有很幸福的未来啊！

烟幕接到这通陌生来电的时候还十分奇怪。他的身份和地下诊所，按理说这辈子也不会扯上关系，但是听到对方说出事情的严重性之后，红蓝色的达特森放下手头堆积如山的数据板，一个变形就疾驰了出去。

警车正躺在那家地下诊所的手术台上，他的光镜是睁着的，但是整个机体却昏昏沉沉，烟幕差点以为他去见普神了。个子矮小的小型机瑟缩在角落里，几乎不敢正眼瞧烟幕。天知道他只是想接个活补贴一下家用，谁知道摘个情感模块居然能有这么大排异反应，他好不容易才终于稳定下来这个达特森的情况。本来想趁没人的时候把他丢出去，可是在他身上发现了政府公务员的证明，意识到不能简单处理，小型机思索再三，还是按照证明上的通讯方式拨通了烟幕的电话，并且再三表明，是警车自己要摘除情感模块的，也是因为他有公务员身份，不能随便拿到机体改造许可书，所以自己才给他私下做手术的。总之，一切都是警车的错，他只是个小人物，只想混口饭吃，他完全没有任何主观恶意balabala……  
烟幕耐着性子听他啰嗦完，向他保证这件事跟他无关，才终于带着警车回到了家里。

警车在烟幕家躺了三天。烟幕知道他是清醒的，只是不愿意说话。烟幕也不去戳破他，偶尔跟他说几句工作上的事。警车就那么躺在那里，一句话也不说，光镜都不动一下。  
烟幕曾经怀疑那个黑医生会不会摘错了，把逻辑模块或者处理器当成情感模块给摘了？  
但是第四天，当烟幕端着能量早餐推开警车卧室的门时，却看到自己的弟弟已经把涂装收拾整齐，面甲干净，一扫前几天的颓废气质，烟幕差点把能量块扔到地上。  
“你没事了？”他试探着问警车。  
警车看了他一眼。“今天领袖有广场发言，我要去工作。”  
“你不去也没关系的。”烟幕把能量块放到桌子上，帮警车检视涂装。“他周围有那么多警卫，你只是个基层警察而已……”  
“烟幕。”警车回过头来，光镜里的神采让烟幕几乎不认识他。“你难道以为，我会一辈子当一个基层警察？”  
当警车关上门离开之后，烟幕才对着他消失的方向说：“我当然相信，你有这个能力。”  
所以，忘了幻影吧。

42  
幻影被推搡进一间不大的卧室，他的手被铐在背后，旁边的机体又力气很大，他踉跄了几下，才勉强站稳。这是一间看起来很普通的卧室，床和柜子都跟其他地方没什么两样。墙边靠窗户放着一张精致的书桌，桌子后面坐着一个TF，看起来身形高大，年纪似乎也有900万岁以上。  
“你好，幻影。”他微笑着开口，声音听起来十分温和。  
幻影并没有说话，他的右臂有些疼痛。  
“虽然对我来说，我们不是初次见面，不过还是先做一下自我介绍吧。伊桑，内阁议员。”  
幻影当然知道这个名字所代表的地位。他以前不止一次听警车提起过。  
“以及另一个身份，曾经的，前铁堡军校特工指导课教官雷昂的——挚友。”  
幻影猛地抬头。连他自己都没发觉机体在微微地颤抖，他的手指用力捏紧，金属涂漆在他的指间模糊成一团。  
“是的，他也是你的直属教官。他经常跟我提起你，”伊桑站起身，走到幻影的面前，捏起他的下颚。“你都不知道他送我的那些录像带有多精彩。”  
幻影忽然觉得油箱里涌起一股风暴，他恶心地想吐，膝轴承几乎撑不住他的体重，他扑通一声跪在地上，翻江倒海地向外干呕。面甲上有冷凝液渗了出来。  
“几万年前我第一次跟你联系的时候，要你来谈谈，结果你为了不让我用你来控制警车，自己选择了逃离。可是有什么用呢？现在还是被我抓到。”  
幻影慢慢地站直机体，尽力控制住颤抖。伊桑的手再次挑起他的下巴。“你看起来比录像带里更可爱……嗷！”  
幻影忽然一口咬上了他的手指。  
议员的手下急忙救出那根已经被咬到线路破损零件外露的手指，伊桑反手一巴掌抽到幻影的面甲上，幻影倒在地上，光镜几乎无法对焦。  
“呵，真不愧是雷昂教出来的学生，性子够烈的。”伊桑不气反笑。“既然这样，我也不跟你兜圈子了。我的要求还是一样，你重回警车的身边，等待我的命令。你应该知道违抗我的下场。”  
“我不知道。”幻影平静地说。  
伊桑盯着他的光镜。  
“你会知道的。”

幻影已经不知道自己在这里待了多少天，他的内置时钟已经被锁住。刚开始的时候，他还能数着主恒星的光芒来判断，可是随后，他连保持清醒有时都做不到。  
他试着晃了晃手上的锁链，依旧是哗啦啦的撞击声回应他。接口像是被撕裂了一样，浑身都是粘腻的痕迹。已经记不清被多少个TF拆卸过，也记不清被同一根管子侵犯过几次，他的处理器里昏昏沉沉的，唯一不停告诉自己的就是，不能答应。  
幻影不是不想回到警车身边，当年之所以从警车身边逃离，就是不想让自己成为警车的软肋，成为伊桑控制警车的砝码。为了这个，他宁可独自离开，再也不见警车。  
在偶尔清醒的时候，幻影会想起警车，想起他的手指抚摸自己的感觉，想起他的发声器里发出的声音，想起他温和体贴永远为他着想的样子。  
也正因为如此，幻影觉得自己可以为警车掐断这条威胁，哪怕是付出极为惨重的代价。  
我大概会死在这里吧。幻影一边无力地迎合身上的侵犯，一边浑浑噩噩地想着。  
幻影的双腿被抬起，高大的白色机体把他的双腿缠在自己的腰上，挺起激活的输出管，飞快地在他的接口里抽插起来。随着大量的润滑液流出来，幻影从抑制不住自己的叫声到渐渐无力呻吟，他的底盘摩擦在桌面上，接口下面是一片粘腻的痕迹，桌面上湿漉漉的。  
伊桑站在旁边，把手指伸进幻影无法闭合的嘴里，搅动着里面的金属软舌。“已经四个月周期了，你还是不肯答应？难道你不想回到你的旧情人身边吗？”  
幻影连咬他手指的力气都没有了。他的光学镜越来越暗，处理器里都是警车的样子。终于快要结束了，我大概是快回火种源了。幻影的意识渐渐变得模糊。

他的光镜慢慢重启。这是哪儿？火种源吗？幻影试着激活身体的各个模块，除了变形齿轮和武器模块，其他基本都还正常。背部有硬邦邦的触感，幻影这才发现他躺在地上。手腕上的平衡手铐已经取下来，他慢慢站起身，打量着这个房间。  
这里和之前伊桑的房间不一样，多了些办公的陈设，书架，数据板，显示屏。看起来是一间办公室，但是书架上的照片还是提醒了他，这依旧是伊桑的地盘。  
“你终于醒了？”温和的声音从门口传来。  
幻影忍不住又想呕吐。  
“我有足够的耐心跟你耗下去，也希望你能明白，合作，对我们来说是双赢的。”  
“我被你控制对我来说也算赢？”  
“我不会让你做任何危害到你和他的事的，相信我。而且你还可以和他永远在一起，这不是很好吗？”伊桑循循善诱，笑容和蔼可亲。  
“随你的便，把那些录像带给他看也无所谓。”幻影在清醒的时候终于明白，录像带是双刃剑，伊桑还不会随便拿出来。  
“我知道你不怕。”伊桑转过身去，在书架上按了一下，一个暗门打开了，里面是一个装饰着单向玻璃的房间。  
“所以，不如来做点更好玩的事？”  
单向玻璃的那一头，警车黑白色的身影正坐在书桌旁，盯着手里的数据板。

幻影终于明白这是什么地方了。  
“政府大楼。”伊桑走到单向玻璃前，看着前面的警车。“在你离开的这几万年里，警车从一个基层警察，一步步成为现在的领袖副官。我看人的眼光还是很准的，他的确是个可造之材。如果你当初就能听我的，我们现在说不定已经得到很多了。不过，也不算晚。”  
幻影呆呆地看着那个熟悉的身影。几万年的时间过去了，他还是一点变化也没有，黑白色的涂装，俊朗的五官，线条分明的下巴，连专心工作的样子都没有变。可是，又好像哪里不一样了，幻影也说不上来。  
“他摘除了自己的情感模块。”好像猜到了幻影的想法，伊桑说。“你离开之后，他摘除了情感模块。你一定知道他为什么摘除。因为他的公务员身份，无法拿到机体改造许可书，所以他私自去了一家地下诊所，结果发生了排异反应，差点去见了普神。”  
幻影的手抚上单向玻璃，远远地描绘着熟悉的轮廓，好像在抚摸警车的面甲。几万年来一直萦绕在心头的身影忽然出现，就那么毫无防备地闯进他的火种。他当然想警车，逃离开警车的日子，他想的快要发疯了，可是越想念，就越不能见，越隐忍，就越懂得他在自己芯里的意义。  
警车对于幻影，已经不仅仅是过去的恋人，更是生命的全部。  
他的手在发抖，细小的齿轮发出轻微的咬合声。  
“所以，你当初离开就是个错误。让我们一起来把这个错误改过来，怎么样？”  
幻影轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“他没有情感模块，也就不会记得我。我也不想再出现在他面前。”  
“呵，你还真是软硬不吃啊。”伊桑在电子屏上按了几下，几扇小门打开了，露出了里面各种各样的工具。  
大部分工具，幻影其实一点也不陌生，那些东西他早就在军校里见过不知道多少次，他甚至清楚地知道怎么用它们调动起自己最敏感的地方，怎么样的叫声他们最喜欢，让那些该死的教官的管子硬的发痛，急不可耐地把他按在桌子上对接，好让自己尽早结束每天的折磨。  
幻影的光镜暗了暗。他以为军校的那些回忆已经过去了，现在看来，还是自己太天真了。  
他顿了顿，看向伊桑。“好吧，先从哪个开始？虽然您可能对我比较熟悉，但是我还不知道您的习惯。鉴于您的年龄比较大了，我建议您先坐下，我可以慢慢陪您玩。”  
伊桑好整以暇地轻叩了一下玻璃。“幻影，这次你错了。陪你玩的可不是我，而是——他。”  
警车拿起电子笔在数据板上写了什么，随后又接通通讯器。幻影可以很清楚地听到警车在那边说话的每一个字。  
他的处理器里忽然涌出了一个很糟糕的预感。

43  
那是一口三角木马。  
“你应该知道这个东西是干什么用的吧。”  
幻影当然知道，眼前的这个东西比在军校的那个还要恶劣。深紫色的纵面为三角形状的实体，上面尖的部分附着两根张力型的粗大东西。  
两根棒状的东西看起来比幻影自己的输出管都要粗，上面还有无数凸起的颗粒附着在管身的部分，如果这个东西进入接口一定会死死的卡住内壁拉扯，那种痛苦让这个东西甚至可以称得上是刑具。  
“不要怕，这里是用软的硅素材表面涂层做得，喏，它们有记忆性，能很温柔地扩张你的对接通道。”  
那玩意儿看起来的确柔软弯曲，简直象真的输出管一样，但是又比真的要大得多。而当伊桑拿出控制器，按动开关的时候，它们各自像活物一样以略微倾斜的角度开始扭曲旋转，在进入接口之后它们也会将撑的鼓鼓囊囊的内壁拉扯转动，会深深的刺入次级油箱，摩擦能源镜和垫片，甚至于或者撕裂，旋转着一下下捣入。  
“让这个到你通道的深处侵袭一下吧，也许还可以直接插到你油箱里呢。”   
伊桑对旁边手下示意了一下，旁边的TF立刻一边一个抓住了幻影的肩甲和大腿，或许是被这个看起来很美味的小赛车激起了兴趣，在将幻影抱起来时他们不断的抚摸着幻影失去后档板的臀甲，手指在议员看不到的地方轻微撩拨蓝色赛车的大腿管线，然后再把他抬到了被涂着润滑液又滑又粘闪亮闪亮的管状物上方。  
伊桑上前抚摸着幻影的前翼板低声说着：“这回的闹腾可有点危险哦，如果你乱动，说不定就会被捅破对接通道，甚至可能连油箱都捅漏了，你也不想那样难看吧。”和善的语气说出可怕的言辞，幻影的机体顿时僵直，蓝色的小赛车颤抖着机体，低下头雕如同听天由命了一样不再反抗。大腿被强制性的分开，接口对准仿真的冠状顶端，蓝色的小赛车咬住自己的下唇。  
平衡手铐再次把他的双臂铐在背后，丝毫动弹不得。  
身体慢慢地被放下，幻影的光学镜头只能看着粗大的管状物被插进尚未完全准备好没有任何润滑的对接通道里。  
“啊啊啊啊……不要……”  
幻影忍不住发出了炙热的带着甜腻的呻吟声。那根可怕的东西一直扩大着他的接口，一直缓慢的强行通过对接通道里的所有节点，到了能源镜的深处，缓慢的速度反而加深了接口对于它的感知，已经被玩弄得无比敏感的地方甚至可以感到上面的凸起对内壁的每一次划动。硬硬的颗粒敲打着柔软的金属褶皱，一颗又一颗。幻影不由得感到一种难以言喻的快感和痛楚从底盘下向上传来。  
两侧支撑着他的手下放开手。三角的木山脊立刻深入到柔软的保护叶之间，幻影惊恐地努力抬起两条大腿。  
“……呃……啊……不……”  
只能靠膝轴承的力量来支撑机体重量，两条大腿绷得非常紧。而且由于润滑液的缘故，幻影的腿根本无法着力，支撑点一点点下滑，接口也同时被一点点刺穿。“啊……不要……啊……”幻影的机体毫无保留地吞没了那根假管，接口和保护叶同时被折磨着，膜瓣上全部都是润滑液，已经是在用破碎沙哑的声音在呻吟了。  
“不能忍耐吧？那么也许你应该戴上这个。”伊桑拿起抑制器套在幻影的输出管上。  
“……呜……呃……啊……”疼痛，极致的疼痛，但是掺杂在其中的快感同时袭击着他，幻影一边反复地轻微痉挛一边努力忍耐着呻吟。  
……他是个疯子！  
“你最好忍着点，毕竟，单向玻璃的隔音效果不是太好。”  
玻璃的那一边，幻影终于抬头，勉强对准光镜焦距，几乎是那一瞬间，火种猛地发凉。他看到警车正在办公桌前走动，对着通讯里解释工作，时不时还会向他的镜子（也就是幻影这边的单向玻璃）这里看几眼，他的声音听得异常清楚。  
蓝色的小赛车整个机体都因为过度的痛楚而在颤抖。  
第一次，第一次幻影如此不想面对甚至是看到警车，羞耻，绝望，愤怒，悲哀，种种的负面情绪几乎将他淹没，警车干净的涂装和他现在满身狼狈的样子形成鲜明的对比。  
他在看着我……  
虽然知道警车看不到这里，可是被注目的感觉依然还是让幻影的火种加剧跳动起来。他拼命咬着下唇，尽一切可能压抑着自己的呻吟，能量液从他的唇角渗了出来。  
伊桑按下了开关。  
通道里的管状物开始缓慢地旋转。  
幻影甚至能感觉到那个东西在里面旋转的方向。  
“啊……那里……不行……不要……”  
一粒一粒的颗粒不住地通过对接通道，摩擦着金属内壁，给幻影一种仿佛自己要爆炸了一样的快感。  
“啊啊啊啊！！……”幻影发出惨叫声，伊桑对他做了个“嘘”的口型。  
警车放下通讯器，又坐回办公桌前。  
“不要……求你了……”幻影的光镜里蓄满了清洗液，他痛苦地咬着下唇，浑身的线路几乎要绷断，强烈的快感包围着他的底盘。可是那些震动器一点停留也没有，幻影在没有尽头的地狱里被挑逗着，欲望像是火焰灼烧他的理智撩拨着他的神经，发声器忍不住发出粘腻的呻吟声，同时接口一阵阵的痉挛，润滑液猛的涌出，这些黏腻的液体顺着假管直接流淌在地上，形成一片小小的水洼。  
“……啊啊啊啊……住手……”  
他过载了。  
“好吧，第一次，我们就先玩到这儿吧。”伊桑说着把抑制器拿下来，幻影的输出管猛地喷出一股透明的交换液来，直直地射到了单向玻璃上。玻璃的另一边就是警车，看起来好像是射了警车一身，黑白色的涂装在玻璃的液体下，显得格外性感。  
伊桑示意手下把还在抽搐的幻影放了下来，把他推到玻璃上。  
“现在，舔干净。”

疯子……  
警车似乎是不知道接到了什么通讯，达特森皱着好看的眉甲坐在椅子上，交换液顺着玻璃不断流淌，在幻影看来仿佛就是一场美味的盛宴。  
主菜就是警车……无法触碰的警车。  
幻影闭上光镜，他无法，也不敢直视警车，漫长的时光对他们彼此都改变了很多，看着警车几近冷酷的表情幻影怕极了。  
他怕，警车连恨他也不恨了……  
他怕警车鄙夷甚至是遗忘了他，他不知道警车是不是知道了他曾经的一些事情，身处高位重职，想要知道那些不可告人的污秽已很容易。  
伸出金属舌尖，环状的舌苔舔舐着满是交换液的玻璃平面，另一端就是警车……他的挚爱，他想的火种都发疼发颤的警车……  
看来，要再次拖累他了……  
舔舐干净最后一丝自己的液体，幻影瘫在地上蜷缩成一团，浑身没有了气力。

44  
“昨天你的表现还不错，今天我们再玩点其他的。”伊桑示意手下拆了幻影的前后挡板，在他的两个上胳膊上套上了枷锁，然后用通过前头的枷锁锁住手腕。这样幻影被固定成了举起双手的样子。背后的金属棒把他牢牢地固定在那里，除了直视前方，根本无法做出任何动作。  
“害怕吗？好玩的才刚刚开始。”伊桑的光镜里透露出很期待的样子。  
手下把幻影放在那把有扶手的转轮椅上，打开他的爽腿，把腿分别搁置在两个扶手上，这个东西就像是医疗室用来检查的椅子一样，但是底盘下面有一个中空的洞。  
幻影当然知道这是干什么，他同样不陌生。在军校里，这样的椅子是雷昂最喜欢玩的东西，他非常喜欢看着幻影在上面无助地扭动挡板最后求着他插进来的样子。  
手下取出小的绳索，把幻影的腿和扶手固定在一起。  
因为幻影双腿大大地张开，所以接口和保护叶都毫无保留地暴露在伊桑的光镜前。他用手指拨弄着那两片软金属，时不时揉捏两下，幻影忍不住皱着眉头哼了一声。  
“很漂亮的形状，被拆了这么多次看起来还是很紧致啊！比录像带里看起来还要棒。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”幻影的语气毫无起伏。  
伊桑拿出一个小小的瓶子，手伸进去抹了一些液体。“你知道这是什么吗？”  
“知道。”幻影咬牙，知道的不能再知道了。  
带着液体的手指伸到保护叶上，在外围蹭了几下，把液体涂在金属片上，一股凉意从接口处传感上来，很快就变成炙热。  
“我知道雷昂以前用的那种，不过这种是提纯的，效果更好，而且见效更快。”  
金属指节在通道里缓慢地旋转，按压着里面的传感节点。接口里传来阵阵酥麻的快感，幻影弓起后背，极力控制机体的颤抖。伊桑这个年纪当然也是阅机无数，手指很有技巧地在幻影的接口里弯曲按压，偶尔释放一点微小的电流，刺激幻影的内壁一阵抽搐。虽然开始觉得异物入侵有一些疼痛和不适，但是慢慢的这些不适就化为空虚和让幻影难以忍受的麻痒。幻影抬起底盘，轻摇慢摆着后挡板来迎合起手指的转动，发声器里也带出了绵软的呻吟。在感觉到手指明显的一滞之后，幻影的唇角细微不可见地上翘了一点。  
对于如何引诱起对方的欲望，他从不失手。哪怕对方早已没有能力。  
手指已经来到通道的最顶端，按到了那个细小的零件。幻影的后背猛地一哆嗦，被铐住的双手在身后收紧。手指在反复地按压着油箱口敏感的垫片，幻影稳定了一下处理器，冲伊桑舔了舔嘴角。  
“你就打算……只用手指吗？”  
伊桑的光镜意味不明地闪烁着。“幻影，我很高兴看到你才过了一天就这么适应了我们的游戏。不过，你不该挑衅我。你会后悔的。”  
伊桑抽出手指，把椅子推到玻璃前面，拿出电子笔。“这是警车平常办公用的，来吧，试试看你的接口里能塞几只。”  
因为接口里的润滑液的缘故，闪着光带的电子笔很轻松就被那条缝隙吞没，但是后续就没那么容易了，那个小巧的通道依然紧致，金属内壁的褶皱推搡着电子笔的入侵，却无力抗拒这令人羞耻不堪的一切。  
“还不错，已经4根了。”伊桑的手从幻影的胸甲滑到腹甲，再从腹甲一把握住他的输出管。  
幻影不由得呻吟了一声。  
“真是可爱的表情。虽然见过很多次了，但是真人果然不一样。你这种表情，简直让人恨不得把你吃了……”伊桑的手在幻影的输出管上又揉又刮，摩挲着顶部的冠状沟，揉捏着管身上逐渐亮起来的光带。  
“那希望我能对您油箱的胃口。”幻影勉强笑着，嘴上毫不相让。  
在他接口下面，第10根电子笔已经被塞了进去，前面塞进去的已经顶到了油箱入口，后面进去的也在刮擦着他的内壁，强烈的充实感再加上药物的作用，几乎让幻影浑身颤抖。  
“那么，接下来……”伊桑在自己的通讯器上按了几下，那头很快传来警车的声音。  
“是的，长官，您有什么事吗？”  
幻影猛地咬住嘴唇，刚到唇边的呻吟被他硬生生咽了回去。  
“我想确认一下接下来的安排。”  
“好的。一塞时之后您和领袖要出席特别安全会议，我是记录人。”  
“我听说今天早上你进门的时候被一个冒失的家伙碰了一下，建议你先好好处理一下涂漆上的刮蹭。”  
“抱歉长官，我这就去弄。”  
幻影惊恐地瞪大了光镜，看着一脸微笑的伊桑。  
警车拿起涂漆，来到办公室这面硕大的镜子墙面前。这面墙的布置他非常喜欢，整理仪容什么的太方便了。警车仔细看着镜子里的自己，开始动手补漆。  
不要！别看了！把头转过去！你就没有其他的镜子吗！  
幻影的处理器已经有些发昏，却还拼命保持着最后一丝清醒。房间里似乎已经没有了其他的声音，伊桑可能带着他的手下退出去了。而他，就被这样羞耻地绑在椅子上，双腿大大地分开，接口里塞着东西，保护叶在空气中发颤，输出管上戴着抑制器，用这样yin荡的姿势，羞耻又无助地忍着呻吟声。玻璃应该能阻挡声音吧？如果真的不小心叫了出来，警车会不会发现？他现在还在玻璃那头，对着自己的接口，认真地修补着涂漆……天啊，他到底什么时候才修补完……如果他听到了，会发现是自己吗……救命，我快撑不住了……  
在那样考虑的瞬间，幻影过载了，一边发出由于无法掩饰的快感和拼命想压抑的混合的奇怪声音，一边喷出了大量的交换液，甚至越过了抑制器，再次射到了单向玻璃上。到现在为止从来没有尝试过的巨大快感，像暴风雨一样席卷了他的全部。

45  
再次上线的时候外面似乎已经昏暗，房间里没有灯光，幻影费力地启动了光镜，但是看不清周围。这里似乎不是伊桑的房间，摆设非常整齐，家具也很少，看起来很空旷。  
有点眼熟。这里似乎是……  
幻影猛地发觉，他第一个念头就是逃离，但是粘腻的机身和疼痛的接口让他连站立起来都很困难。  
“你应该看出来了吧，这里是警车的办公室。这两天他就是一直在那面镜子那里看着你，其实是看不到的，你放心好了。”伊桑的声音在后面响起。  
“你这个疯子！放我走！随便你想对我干什么！让我离开这！”幻影几乎是用尽所有的力气吼了出来。  
“傻孩子，你还不明白自己的处境吗？谁给你的勇气跟我讲条件呢？”伊桑挑起幻影的下巴，满意地看着蓝色的小赛车瑟缩的光镜。  
“不，求你了，让我走，让我离开这，去哪儿都行，你想怎么对我都行，求你了……”幻影低声呜咽起来。  
伊桑把幻影扶起来，拉着他走到警车的办公桌后面。“看到了吗，这是警车的办公椅。这几万年来，他就是坐在这里办公，每天如此。”  
他拉着幻影坐在椅子上，在他的接收器旁边轻声说着。“他就是这么坐着，你能感受到他吧。这也算间接的机体接触了，毕竟你已经想了他几万年了……”  
幻影坐在那张熟悉又陌生的椅子上，火种舱里泛起疼痛。对面的电子屏忽然被打开，幻影的面甲顿时变得苍白。  
电子屏上是他，被绑在军校的一间舱室里，前后挡板被拆了下来，双腿打开，接口和备用接口里的两根粗大的假管在不停地旋转，连保护叶的细微颤动都拍的十分清晰。接着是雷昂的面甲出现在镜头前，他舔舐着幻影的前翼，又一路向上，舔到他的脖颈，下颚，吻住他的嘴唇，用力啃咬。幻影甚至现在都还能回忆起他的舌头伸进来的感觉。  
“真是活色生香啊。”伊桑扶着幻影的肩甲，把手指伸进他的接口里搅动。  
“你都被干过这么多次了，接口还这么紧，雷昂他可真是找到宝贝了。你瞧瞧，这里吸我的手指吸的可真紧，我几乎动不了。警车也是看上你这点了吧？不管玩多少次，你的接口还是跟初拆一样，真让人着迷。”  
“你跟警车做过多少次？比雷昂调教你多吗？谁的管子更粗一点？他们两个谁能让你在床上爽到飞？”  
“军校里的小婊子，教官们的小玩物，难得的赢得了所有教官的一致夸赞，没有谁不喜欢你这个小接口的，他们都被你迷死了。我听说你在走廊上走着都会被教官拦住拉到舱室里玩个爽，我还听说你喜欢被好几个TF同时玩，还会主动去舔他们的管子，是吗？”  
“啧啧啧，已经这么湿了。原来你喜欢被羞辱是吗？真该让你那个旧情人警车看看你现在的样子，我只是伸了一根手指进去，你的底盘就湿的一塌糊涂，他知道你是这么放荡的小婊子吗？”  
“你跟多少个TF上过床？几百个，几千个，还是几万个？没进军校之前你有多少个床伴，他们都喜欢怎么拆你？是把你绑在床上拆呢，还是喜欢把你按在地上从后面拆？也许你更喜欢自己主动骑在他们管子上，慢慢地晃动你的腰，让你的接口吃进去他们的管子，然后被填的满满的？”  
“如果你要是早点来我手下就更好了。我手下那帮家伙，他们最喜欢像你这样的小赛车了，线条流畅，看起来又高冷，这样的一般在床上都会被拆到哭。你也是吧，一定会被他们玩弄着接口，按住输出管不让你过载，除非你哭着求他们，求他们赶紧插进来，好满足你淫荡的小接口，求他们让你能有一点点可怜的甜头，当他们把管子伸到你面前的时候，你会像末日大街上的小娼妓一样毫不犹豫地舔起他们的管子来……”  
“你给我闭嘴！……”幻影已经无法忍受这些下流的话语和画面，但是他刚一开口，就感觉伊桑的手指按到了最里面的垫片，在多重刺激之下，幻影几乎是浑身颤抖着迎来了过载，他的电路几乎都要冒烟了。  
在他重启全身系统之后，伊桑正在津津有味地看着他。幻影闭上光镜，缓缓地说。  
“可以带我走了吗？”  
“可以。但是你准备让警车第二天来到办公室怎么办？”  
幻影猛地睁开光镜。  
“你要让你的旧情人看着这桌椅上你的交换液和润滑液吗？也许，他还能从这液体上闻出你的气味来？”  
“你……！”  
“所以，乖孩子。”伊桑凑近幻影的接收器，一字一顿地说。“把这里，舔干净。”  
幻影伸出舌头，慢慢地舔舐着警车的办公椅。那里有他熟悉的温度和气息，黑白色的身影每天坐在这里。幻影想起他第一次见到警车的样子，那是在军校的新生欢迎会上，警车作为新生代表上台发言。他在台下看着他，黑白色的涂装，干净的气质，清秀略带生涩的五官，和他无意中瞥到台下的幻影，自然而然露出的一个微笑。  
幻影忽然跪在地上，大声干呕起来，他这几天没有补充能量，什么也吐不出来，但是油箱里一阵翻江倒海，几乎要把所有的零件都呕个干净。他拼命用手指抠着自己的油管，能量液顺着破损的线路流了出来，混合着他的清洗液，在地上淌成一团模糊。  
“我答应你。”幻影几乎是用尽全身仅存的力气，才终于从发声器里挤出这几个字。  
“过几天有一个慈善酒会，到时候我会介绍你们认识的。”伊桑微笑起来。“我相信以你勾引他的本事，一定没问题。”


	10. Chapter 10

46  
“领袖在格雷登医院发表了重要讲话，解释了自己目前的健康状况，同时肯定了暂摄代领袖职责的伊桑议员为稳定局面做出的贡献……御天敌领袖表示，将以更加严厉的手段打击任何危害时局稳定的……”  
幻影的通讯器响起，他随手关掉了电视。  
“我希望这是你最后一次给我提供假的情报。”  
“我想以您的睿智，应该会明白我这次的苦心。”幻影懒洋洋地靠进沙发里。“袭击领袖并没有那么容易，我连他有几个替身都不知道。如果实施了精准爆炸的话，他身边所有接触到安排计划表的副手都会被调查，警车也跑不了，首当其冲的就是在他身边不明不白同居的我。如果您不介意损失掉我这个不算优秀的手下，难道您想因为我而给自己惹上麻烦吗？”  
伊桑顿了顿，似乎无法反驳这句话。“你得记住，你是在为谁做事。”  
“当然。”幻影轻声地说。“我是在您的控制之下的，不是吗？”

御天敌恢复健康之后，警车的工作变得比以前更多了，经常回来很晚。打开门就看到幻影缩在沙发上，已经下线了，桌子上有一袋撕开了包装的零食。  
警车半跪在沙发前，握住幻影的手，轻轻喊了他一声。  
幻影咕哝了一句什么，没有动，光镜也没有上线。  
警车揽住幻影的脖子，准备把他抱回卧室。后颈却突然传来一阵压迫感，随即他就被拉到了幻影的面甲前。蓝色的光镜依然是昏暗的，身下TF的嘴角却噙着笑。  
早该知道他是在装睡。  
警车捧着幻影的额头亲了一下。“我抱你回卧室。”  
幻影的光镜闪了几下终于上线。“在沙发上不行吗？”

警车的卧室有床，但是幻影有时就会喜欢沙发，这个又小又不牢固的空间，会在他们剧烈的动作时发出咯吱咯吱的声音，就像转轴转动的声音，幻影弓起腰背伏在沙发上，双手在前面被警车牢牢地按住，闪着光带的输出管在接口里嚣张霸道地碾过去。  
外人看来警车是个散发着拒人于千里之外气质的TF，充满逻辑和理性，从来不会做任何多余的无用的事情。只有幻影知道，私底下的警车也会小声地抱怨幻影买的能量零食把冰箱挤满，会假装无意地表明自己对幻影买的粉色窗帘审美观的担忧，会被幻影放在床上的合金鳄小模型吓得差点从窗户跳出去，会在幻影浅尝辄止的早安吻之后按住撩了想跑的他然后用内线说选一个你喜欢的姿势吧。  
幻影泡在浴缸里，让整个机体都沉浸在能量油里，渐渐光镜下线。  
警车是个温暖的存在。连对接的时候也是如此。  
温暖的。温柔的。温存的。  
这种温暖，是幻影穷尽一生想要追求的。他从来不否认这一点。  
滴滴答答的水声从管道里流泻出去。  
浴室里有巨大的镜子。幻影站起身，看着镜子里未着装甲的自己。裸露的线路，闪着银光的零件，紧紧咬合的齿轮，微微发颤的排气扇。他伸手抹去上面湿漉漉的水迹，手指顺着传感线路从脖颈下滑到底盘的齿轮上。  
他从镜子里看到线路上有几处暧昧的痕迹。  
幻影把手指放进嘴里，轻轻舔去指尖的液体。能量油的味道如此甜美，包裹了他的口腔，体贴地照顾着每一个传感节点。就像警车一样。  
警车是一个什么样的TF，幻影很清楚。  
警车喜欢幻影什么样子，幻影也很清楚。  
幻影更加清楚自己需要什么。

47  
幻影走出清洗室的时候，警车已经不在卧室，书房里传来一些声音。他推开书房的门，警车正在显示屏前写着什么。看到他进来了，警车也没抬头，手指微微一顿就继续在数据板上工作。  
幻影知道警车在忙的时候不喜欢被打扰，就咽下了疑问的话，转身准备出去。  
警车停下手头的工作，对幻影说：“是紧急会议。”  
“哦。”幻影点点头，手已经放在了门把手上。“你忙吧，我去准备早饭，你想吃什么口味的能量块？”  
“有不明信号入侵了政府大楼的内部通讯频道，留下了一段录音。”  
“是吗？负责安保的红色警报大概又要脑模块疼了。”  
“该头疼的不是红警，是伊桑议员。录音里的声音很像他。”  
幻影看着警车光镜中那些飘忽不定无法捉摸的情愫，那平静的好似一汪湖面下澎湃的不属于他的暗流。他忽然就笑了。  
“老头子犯事了？”  
“目前还不能百分之百确定是他，技术部门正在分析音频。”  
“看来内容不怎么让他开心。”  
“是有关上次爆炸袭击事件的。”  
“哦呵？难道他想干掉领袖？……好吧，我知道这事涉及到机密，我不能再问了。”幻影竖起食指，在自己的双唇间做了一个嘘的手势，又按在警车的唇间，轻轻地点了一下。  
警车忽地站起身，手臂用力，把幻影推到了光滑的墙壁上，蓝白色的机体在墙壁上摩擦出几道浅浅的痕迹。  
窗外有阴沉的云气缭绕，主恒星的光芒开始显露微亮。  
幻影的后背倚在墙上，刚扣好的前翼板还未来得及仔细整理，松软地挂在电子板外围，甚至能隐约看到里面闪着淡蓝色光芒的火种舱。警车伸出手指，指尖轻微的触碰混合着能量油的温热和装甲的冰凉。暖色的台灯在星光的映衬下渐渐发黄，温暖的光芒从窗子里透进来，干净的地板上映出他和他若即若离的影子。  
“警车？”  
“我知道了。”警车的双唇贴在幻影的音频接收器上。  
“你知道什么了？”幻影紧贴着墙壁的后背微微发抖。  
“是你。”一如装甲般冰凉的声音从发声器里泻出，传进幻影的处理器里。  
“不，不是我……”幻影躲闪的光镜里有几分破碎的紧张。  
“你想勾引我，让我放下工作来陪你。”警车的嘴唇抵着幻影的脖颈，湿热的置换间有低沉的笑声哑然响起。  
原来是这个。  
幻影细不可闻地用侧边风扇排出多余的热量，双手揽上警车的肩甲。他看见警车光镜里倒映出的自己，看见腰间挣脱不开的黑色手臂。他亲昵地抵住警车的鼻尖，清澈的光镜里透出小小的顽皮和抑制不住的愉快。他舔舔下唇，嘴角的弧度是明晃晃的不羁。  
“被你发现了。”

48  
警车似乎越来越忙，在家里也经常接到各种通讯，至于通宵加班，更是常有的事。在警车又一次彻夜不归之后，幻影决定去一趟政府大楼。做出这个决定并不轻松，尤其是幻影曾经被囚禁在警车隔壁办公室里一段时间。不过，不走出这一步，问题永远是问题。  
幻影在路上选购了一些警车喜欢的松脆齿轮和金属苹果能量块，还带了一些巧克力盖浇油桶和能量甜甜圈，这些甜食可以帮助警车在深夜加班的时候保持能量供给。  
政府大楼里的楼梯依然明亮到耀眼。据说倒不是领袖喜欢这些花架子，但是下面的几个掌权的议员很中意这种金碧辉煌的铺设，到处都装饰的富丽堂皇，除了必要的徽章之外，简直像个暴发户的私人别墅。幻影在心里暗笑这些没品议员们的审美观，一边脚步轻快地走上四楼，找到警车的办公室。  
警车正趴在桌子上休息，幻影的声音足够轻，所以他连幻影进来的声音都没听到。幻影把食盒放在一边，看了看桌子上的日程安排。和他昨晚在警车电脑里看到的一样，伊桑今天不在办公室，安排显示他今天要出席一个商场的剪彩活动。  
幻影看着下线的警车，他伏下机体，帮警车调整了一下被压着的角徽，又在他胳膊下垫了一块软布，好使警车的睡姿能舒服一些。做完这一些，他从子空间里拿出小心翼翼护着的水晶花，放在警车的桌子上。想了想，又放到了窗台边。他把一小瓶配比好的能量液倒在叶片中间，用小刷子清理了一下上面的浮尘，得到照顾的叶片在微风中放松地舒展自己，浅蓝色的光晕在幻影手指间越发柔软。  
“你怎么来了？”一双熟悉的手臂从后背圈住他。  
幻影一滞，他完全没发觉警车起身的动静。如果说，他有足够的自信是因为他实际训练成绩是全优，而警车明明在动作技能课上比他得分低（至于他的成绩单上没有全优的原因，幻影不愿意回忆）。在那一刻，他第一次觉得，自己并不是完全了解警车。  
幻影没有回头，他一手搭在腰间警车的手上，一手抚弄那些蓝色的叶片。“来看看你，昨晚又加班了吧？”  
警车的置换气息吹在幻影的后颈上，细小的传感元件忠实地传递着信号。“我不在身边，你想我想得自己没法充电？”  
这声音真是性感。  
幻影吞了一口电解液，回头对警车笑笑。“是啊，所以你下次再加班的时候，记得给我call一个服务机上门。”  
警车一把捏住幻影的下巴。“现成的服务机，不就在你面前吗？”  
幻影差点失手把水晶花扔了。这是警车说出来的话？这是那个以前感情羞涩得像张白纸，后来冰冷地拒人于千里之外的警车说出来的话？幻影回来之后总觉得警车哪里不一样了，虽说是摘掉了情感模块（据说），但是他现在终于发现了，警车好像更会撩人了。不，他不撩别人，他只撩幻影。也许是他在这几万年里找了很多情人，或者有很多床伴，那些TF总会或多或少地教会他一些东西。幻影莫名觉得有点生气，虽然当初先离开的是他。他低下头，拨弄着手里的叶片。  
警车捏着幻影的下巴微微用力，幻影更生气了，一手拍掉警车的手指，继续低头看水晶花。警车再次抬起手，却没有落在幻影的面甲上，而是安然地环过他的脖颈，然后低头，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖。  
“直接做你想做的事，效率更高，不是吗？”  
这话听着很熟悉。幻影刚要质疑，警车忽然亲了上来，他所有的话都被堵了回去。  
内线里忽地弹出一条消息。“你生气了？”  
“没有。”  
“刚才打我那一下还挺有力气。”  
“那副官大人受伤了吗？用我向您道歉吗？”  
“昨天早晨被你抓花了胸甲都没事。”  
“……”  
“我更希望你的力气用在该用的地方，比如骑在我的输出管上的时候。”  
幻影的手指用力扣紧窗台边缘，又被警车一根一根掰开，握在手里。  
被撩得一塌糊涂。  
一个绵长的、湿润的、缠绵深情的吻。

49  
“哐当”一声，负责送资料的小助手把手里的数据板扔了一地，看着窗台边热吻的两个TF，吓得发声器都在打结。“抱歉……打，打扰了……我，我待会儿再……”  
“什么事？”警车用机体把幻影遮的严严实实，微微侧头看向小助手。  
“我来送明天的日程安排，还有，伊桑议员回来了，希望您看一下明天要见报的发表稿。”  
幻影看了看那面巨大的镜子，里面只有他和警车的一点点倒影。他对镜子那边礼貌地一笑。  
“我知道了。”  
小助手放下数据板，急忙跑了出去，还体贴地帮副官把门从外面关好。  
“他真可爱。”幻影看着慌慌张张的小助手，从容地揽住警车的肩甲。  
警车抱起幻影坐回办公椅里，他分开蓝色的双腿，让大腿撑在椅子的两侧。幻影坐在警车的大腿上。“想玩办公室play？”  
“It’s the official time，而且我等不及回家了。”警车埋进幻影的脖颈间，轻轻啃咬着那里的传感线路。  
幻影把自己更贴近警车，一边喘息一边看了看洁白的墙壁。“你就不怕这里有摄像头？”  
“没有。”警车用手抚摸着幻影手感绝佳的后挡板，那里已经变得发烫。他能听到幻影的前翼板下有引擎低低发动的声音。  
“万一呢？”幻影的手抚摸着警车的面甲，那里的线条让他爱不释手。  
“我检查过我的房间。除非，”他越过幻影的光镜，看了看那面巨大的镜子。“那面镜子后面是个异空间。”  
幻影愉快地笑起来，他主动拆下了自己的前后挡板，细碎的润滑液从接口处滴落下来，滴在警车的腿间。他俯身舔了一口警车的车灯，光镜里翻滚着露骨的欲望，发声器里带着些许暗哑。  
“想进来喝一杯么？”

50  
警车的办公室不算大，所以激烈的喘息声在这个空间里就显得格外色情。幻影撑开双腿，跪在警车的大腿两侧，已经汁水淋漓的接口正在上下吞吐着警车的输出管，管身的光带在一下一下的动作中忽隐忽现。警车倚靠在椅背里，门翼在两端微微颤抖，他抚摸着幻影背后流畅的座舱线条，另一手在蓝白色的金属表面来回游移，肆意揉捏那些脆弱的零件。幻影把颈部管线送到警车的嘴边，他用前翼板蹭着警车胸前的车灯，甜腻的呻吟声从他的发声器里流泻出来。  
他的努力有了回报，警车掐住幻影的腰身，用力向上一顶，幻影几乎浑身瘫软，他挂在警车的肩甲上，呻吟声带上了颤抖的杂音。他舔舐着警车鲜红的角徽，描绘着那里尖锐的棱角，他的系统开始发出过热警报，而后又被主处理器一一关闭。  
在警车把他的前翼板下的线路含在嘴里的时候，幻影的传感线路几乎达到了极限。他的风扇已经是全速运转，然而这也无法抵挡热量一波一波地涌来，电流在他们机体相交的地方不断累积，他的喘息和呜咽也越来越剧烈。  
“玩的很开心吧。”幻影的内线里忽然弹出一条消息，不是警车和他常用的内线。  
蓝白色的机体并没有停下来，而是轻快地回复。“抱歉污您光镜了，我没法阻止警车。”  
“那段录音是你留的吧？”  
“您在说什么，我完全不懂。”  
“你以为一段录音就能搞掉我，我以为你不应该这么天真的。”  
“您说笑了，我一向就是这么天真。”  
“幻影，你最好清楚自己该做的事，否则你不只会毁了你，还会毁了他。”  
幻影有一瞬间的僵住。随即，他立刻加大了自己的动作，更加用力地呻吟出声，淫荡而不知羞耻的喘息合着淫糜的水声充斥着整个房间，也在挑逗着警车的传感神经。  
他们同时过载了。  
粘腻的液体沾满了幻影的装甲，这让他看起来十分狼狈，和色情。  
警车输入一串指令，内间的清洗室自动开始准备。“你得去清洗一下。”  
幻影舔了舔手指上的能量液，调皮地说：“我可以帮你清洗。”  
警车拉起幻影。“如果在家里你想怎么玩都可以，不过现在你得听我的。”  
“好吧副官大人，我的副官大人。”幻影对着警车飞吻了一下，走进内间。  
他在内线里回复了一句。“他跟我有什么关系呢？”  
幻影泡在能量油里，温暖的感觉立刻包裹了他，太舒服了。他关闭光镜，沉入浴池底部。  
旁边被卸下来的通讯器在闪烁，有未读信息。  
“如果你们没有关系，那么希望你能喜欢我送给他的小礼物，当然，不是你的录像带。”


	11. Chapter 11

51  
警车终于迎来了难得的休息日，幻影早就计划着要带警车出去兜风，让他放松一下。警车也答应了幻影，在休息日只陪他，绝不想工作的事。监督着警车把内置通讯频道关掉，幻影和警车一起走出公寓，变形成跑车和赛车，向铁堡郊区驶去。

“这地方几乎没人来，你怎么找到的？”幻影变成机器人形态，看着面前这片简直可以称得上是荒凉的地方。  
“我找了个做旅游的朋友咨询了一下，他给我推荐了这里。”警车说。  
“你朋友的推荐——真是别具风格。”幻影甩了甩钻进车轮里的杂物。  
“我的要求是安静，他就帮我选了这里。”警车老老实实地承认。  
“安静也不错。”幻影笑了笑，躺在地上，舒展开四肢。“跑了这么久，装甲都僵硬了。”  
警车也坐到他旁边，一手撑在膝盖上支着额头。“你喜欢就好。”  
幻影抬头看着警车。“当然喜欢。你给我的，我都喜欢。”  
蓝白色的小赛车抿起下唇，光镜里透着轻快。  
警车忽然想到一个有些粗俗的笑话。他想忍住的，毕竟那和他的形象不符，但是看到身旁蓝白色的头雕和面甲，看到幻影清晰的五官和略带弧度的唇角，轻微的笑声还是从他的发声器里跑了出来。  
幻影暗下去的光镜又重新调亮。“怎么了？”  
警车咬住嘴唇，强忍着笑意。“没什么。”  
幻影揪住警车的角徽，把他拉近自己，他捏着角徽边缘的棱角。“我敢打赌你想的不是什么好东西。”  
“没有。”警车死不承认。  
“嗯？”幻影盯着警车的光镜。  
片刻之后，警车终于认输。  
“好吧我承认，是想到了那么一点‘不太好’的东西。”  
他伏低机体，趴在幻影头雕旁边，看着自己的恋人。幻影抬起手臂抚摸着警车的脖颈，手指划过那里的传感线路。他微微扬起下巴，对着警车哼了一声。  
“我猜，我们想的大概一样。”  
“也许是。”警车低头亲吻着幻影的面甲，发声器里带着电流的杂音显示他现在芯情很好。  
“这里这么安静，要不要做点什么——有意思的事？”幻影揽住警车的后颈，愉快地闪着光镜。

52  
而幻影所说的有意思的事就是拉着警车陪他一起看电影。接好数据线之后，他们一起坐在草地上，幻影自然地靠在警车的肩甲上，两只手握住警车。警车也顺势揽住幻影。  
他们的气息缠绕在对方周围，影子在地上融为一体。  
幻影选了一部没什么波澜的爱情片。男TF为了复仇杀了女TF全家，又在女TF走投无路的时候收留了她，感情发展得顺理成章，又在关键的时候成为致命的毒药。最后，一起掐灭对方的火种。  
幻影倚靠在警车身上，轻声说：“这结局糟透了。”  
警车捏了捏幻影的手指。“但是至少他们到死都在一起。他的所作所为都可以理解。”  
警车难得的没有赞同幻影的看法。  
幻影不再说话。他隐约觉得警车和过去不太一样，却又说不上来是哪里。直到警车拍了拍他，提醒他该去充电了，他才发现主恒星的光芒已经落下很久，四周一片寂静。  
在帐篷里，幻影接好充电线，警车还在外面收拾一些杂物。他躺在床上，回想着重新回到警车身边的日子，警车最大的变化在于他的身份和过去不一样了，从一个基层的默默无闻的小警察，成为了领袖身边炙手可热的人物，不知道多少TF想巴结他，也不知道多少TF在盯着他。位居高位，又正值大有可为的年岁，大概有很多TF想爬上他的充电床吧。何况，警车无论从长相还是身材来说，都完美到无可挑剔，连声音都是。  
警车，警车。  
自己又算什么呢？过去的恋人？同居的床伴？定期解决需求的服务机？  
也或许，是怜悯。  
幻影一点也不怀疑警车已经知道过去在军校里的事情，毕竟以他现在的地位，想查点资料太容易了，军校里的事情警车很可能全都知道了，除了那件凶杀案。  
如果警车对他只是怜悯，那绝对是幻影最不想要的感情。  
那也就意味着，早晚有一天，警车会抛弃自己。而这又是幻影绝对无法承受的结果。  
会吗？他会抛弃自己吗？  
就在幻影沉浸在自己想法里的时候，警车进来了。幻影反应十分迅速地关闭了光镜。  
警车接上自己的充电线，躺在幻影旁边。没过多久，幻影听到警车的换气扇平稳了下来。  
他悄悄地打开光镜，打量着身边的机体。  
警车的侧颜看起来线条分明，平整的额头，立体的鼻尖，紧抿的唇线，光滑的下颚，他的光镜已经关闭，头雕上的角徽在黑暗中显得格外鲜红，门翼收在两侧，胸甲因为置换的缘故微微起伏。  
他真好看。  
幻影用手支着头雕，默默地看着警车。他用手指蹭了蹭警车的面甲，又在他的嘴唇上轻轻划了几下。  
黑色的手臂忽然圈住他，下一秒就把他拉到了自己面甲前。  
“我以为，爱装睡的家伙会发现别人在装睡。”蓝色的光镜闪了几下之后上线了。  
幻影顺从地趴在警车的胸甲上，下巴抵着车灯。“我以为，你不会骗我。”  
警车的嘴角有一瞬间的弧度，又很快平整下去。“万一我骗了你呢？”  
幻影干脆扯掉自己的充电线，骑在警车的腹甲上。“那就好好跟我道歉，用你最擅长的方式。”  
警车哑然失笑。

53  
回来之后警车又进入忙碌的工作状态。因为领袖刚刚康复，所以特动队的工作也没展开，幻影依旧每天在家里抱着零食看电视，偶尔出去兜个风。  
今天也是如此。幻影记得今天有政府的一个采访会，是领袖恢复健康以来第一个正式的记者会。警车是副职，这样的场合他一定会出席。  
幻影开了一包零食，悠闲地倚在沙发里。电视上出现了政府大楼外面的广场，幻影看到警车出现在领袖身后，他的涂装颜色一向低调，站在领袖后面也不显得突兀，但是又让人无法忽视他的存在。幻影饶有兴致地看着领袖念完例行的稿子（十有八九是出自警车之手，或者是他润色过的），又简单回答了几个安排好的提问，新闻官提示领袖的健康状况该回去了，于是在记者们的长枪短炮围攻下，警车被留下断后。  
他以前一定没少干过这样的活儿。幻影的处理器在窃笑，看着警车微微皱了皱眉但是熟练而礼貌地目送领袖离开，他站在了台子中央。  
先是回答了几个有关安全稳定和民生的问题，警车的表情显得游刃有余。随后，有一个在后排的黑色涂装的记者拼命向前挤了过来，虽然他一路似乎惹得很多记者不满，但是他毫不在乎。这么大的动作也吸引了警车的注意，为了平息周围的怨声，警车请他提问。  
黑涂装的记者扬起手中的几张照片，问警车：“副官大人，请问照片上的TF跟您是什么关系？方便透露一下吗？据我们所知，他并不是政府工作人员。”  
电视的镜头拉近，照到了记者手中的照片。  
幻影手中的零食啪的一声掉在了地上。  
照片上蓝白色的机体正在和警车忘情地搂在一起接吻。  
那是幻影。  
下一张是他们前几天出去度假，幻影躺在草地上，警车亲吻他的面甲。还有他们肩靠着肩一起看爱情电影，他们一起走进帐篷里，甚至还有警车在家门口拍他对接面板的狎昵的小动作。更别提还有其他没拉窗帘在卧室里搂抱的偷拍。  
幻影只觉得发声器里干涩得仿佛有一把刀子。他看向警车，他会怎么说？  
警车的面甲上有一瞬凝滞。但是他很快就恢复了正常的表情，清了清发声器：“今天是政府记者会，跟政府条例无关的消息恕我无法回答。”  
他特意强调了“消息”而不是用“新闻”。  
幻影的手指间沁出了一层冷凝液。  
然而记者依旧不依不饶。“从照片来看您和他的关系非比寻常。我们知道领袖213个循环之前遇到了恐怖袭击，而情报的泄露源至今还未查到，而据我们所知能够接触到领袖日程安排的人……”  
这已经是赤裸裸的挑衅了。幻影甚至担心警车会忍不住给那个不识相的家伙面甲上来一拳，那样媒体又会大肆报道了。  
不过警车并没有。他停了一下，才缓缓地开口：“你误会了。我可以向你保证我们的安全部门有足够的措施保证情报工作的正常进行。照片上的人是我的火伴，这是我的私人问题。如果你感兴趣的话，欢迎找个合适的机会。”  
幻影几乎说不出话来。他的发声器像被锁死了一样。

54  
火伴。  
警车用的词不是恋人，不是友人，更不是幻影以前想过的那些乱七八糟关系的形容。  
他用的词是火伴。  
火伴是火种融合的双方对彼此的称呼。火种融合对塞博坦人意味着什么，谁都知道。火种里藏着一个塞博坦人最深刻最难忘的记忆，可能是最好的，也可能是最糟的，无论如何，都是一种灵魂一样的存在。肯把自己的火种展示给别人看，除了至亲至爱的伴侣，再没有别人了。虽然警车和幻影还没有进行过火种融合，但是警车的这个称呼，无疑是在全塞博坦人面前承认了他们之间的关系。这更像是在宣示主权，告诉所有的塞博坦人，幻影是他的火伴，是会陪他一生的伴侣。  
幻影呆呆地看着电视屏幕，连新闻会结束了都没发觉。他的处理器里翻腾着各种信息，干涩的钝痛撕裂着他的火种。

幻影喜欢拉着刚加完班的警车出去兜风，而警车则会在幻影还打着哈欠的时候拖他一起去超市。幻影会在兜风的时候看到漂亮的石子拿回来装饰警车的宝贝水晶花，警车则会在超市里给幻影买他喜欢的零食，尽管警车对那些高热量东西不屑一顾除了甜甜圈。幻影喜欢看运动频道，而警车喜欢看法制频道。幻影喜欢看电影而警车喜欢看新闻。当警车在家的时候，不知何时他们的重头戏就变成了对遥控器的争夺。在警车陪着幻影看电影的时候，他会认真分析人物性格，甚至剧情走向，然后被气哼哼的幻影塞一嘴爆米花。而幻影也会在警车看新闻的时候，突然换台然后把遥控器藏进胸甲里，挑逗地用脚踢警车。警车机体高大有优势，但是幻影更加灵活。每当警车把幻影压在沙发上的时候，小赛车总是能以奇妙的姿势从达特森胳膊底下溜走，除非，他不想溜走。争夺在接吻中结束，机体的交缠让他们更熟悉对方的每一个齿轮。他们亲吻，拥抱，对接，吵闹，却从来没有想过要再买一台电视。  
警车爱他，他也爱着警车。他们拥有彼此，却又从未拥有对方。

幻影被警车的通讯惊醒。他忽然发现自己面甲上都是湿润的液体。  
什么时候竟然哭了？  
警车问他今晚想吃什么，他可以不必加班，早点回家了。  
幻影说，不如今天出去吃饭，反正你都对着电视承认我们的关系了。  
警车顿了一下说，你看新闻了？  
幻影说，你右侧肩甲上有一点轻微的刮蹭，影响上镜效果。  
警车略带着笑意说，那下次你要帮我好好检查涂装。  
幻影说，行啊，好好检查。  
挂断警车的通讯之后，幻影忽然明白了一件事。  
伊桑所说的，送给他们的小礼物。  
问题显而易见了，偷拍的人是伊桑，以这种方式逼迫警车承认他和幻影的关系，让幻影从警车背后走到明面处，也就使得警车和幻影的所有都绑在了一起。这样一来，幻影哪怕不在乎，不想听伊桑的安排，也必须要顾忌过去的录像带了。一个领袖的副官，一个前程远大的政治新秀，不能有一个有着黑暗过去的火伴。  
幻影重新靠回沙发里，闭上光镜。

你必须死。

55  
晚上警车带幻影去了一家新开的餐厅。因为是新开的，所以环境特别清幽，也没多少人，正和警车的心意。刚刚公开了他和幻影的关系，警车不想让更多的人打扰。  
也正是因为人少，所以当那个熟悉的身影走进来的时候，警车一下子就注意到了他。  
一辆蓝灰色涂装的小跑车，依旧还是流畅的线条，骚气的造型。只是装甲上没有了上次的珠光漆，显得庄重了些，但是举止还是改不了的轻佻。  
警车记得他，在他要向幻影表白的那个夜晚，幻影为了考验他，故意把他引到油吧里，让他看到自己和这辆小跑车亲热的画面，警车清楚地记得当时自己还揍了这辆小跑车一拳。他来这里干什么？虽然看起来长相不错，但是警车深知以那个小跑车的能力恐怕还付不起这家餐厅的消费。  
看着警车的表情，幻影也疑惑地扭头，不过看到那辆小跑车幻影并没有什么表情。“怎么了？”  
“你不记得他了？上次在油吧被我打了一拳的家伙。”  
“记得。他叫罗盘，是个无业游民，平时为了营生什么都做，我跟他交易过几次情报，说来有趣，他竟然还认识伊桑议员，我在暗影机构为伊桑获取情报也是他牵线的。”  
“他来这里干什么？他不像是能消费得起这家餐厅的样子。”  
“也许他约了别人呢。像他那样的长相和流线，总有很多老头子喜欢的。”幻影不以为然地说。  
“那他应该像上次那样把自己好好打扮一番。”这次这个家伙甚至连装甲纹饰都没有做。  
“别想他了，跟我们又没什么关系。”幻影拿起菜单。  
警车忽然抓住幻影的手腕，菜单啪的一声掉在桌子上。  
“你刚刚说什么？你和他交易过情报？”  
“交易过几次。他人脉还挺多。”  
“你在这儿等我，我很快回来。”警车说完，就追着蓝灰色的身影走了过去。

追踪课上警车可是满分，尤其是罗盘还是如此耀眼的涂装。在他在走廊上寻找自己的包间时，警车忽然从后面掐住他的脖颈，腰间的枪已经顶了上去。  
“别说话，跟我走。”

幻影等了好久警车才回来。他看着火伴面甲沉重地坐下，有点担心。  
“出什么事了吗？”  
警车想了想说：“罗盘告诉我一个非常意外的信息。他在为一位议员招募人手，数量十分庞大。”  
“按照法律议员可以拥有自己的雇佣兵，这没什么好奇怪的吧。”  
“如果是单纯的雇佣兵的确不算什么，可是罗盘说，这次招募的全都是退役狙击手。”  
“为什么？”  
“我也不清楚，不过狙击手是限制流通兵种，所有的军方狙击手都是登记在册的，这么大规模招募狙击手，恐怕是要完成难度很大的目标。”  
“比如狙击重要人物，一等议员，甚至领袖什么的？”  
警车抬头看了看幻影。  
幻影摊了摊手说：“我只是猜的。”  
警车低声说：“罗盘说，他的服务对象是伊桑议员。”  
“你怀疑他要刺杀领袖？”  
“不仅仅是这次，也许上次的爆炸袭击也跟他有关系，还记得那通音频吗？技术部门分析80%可能是伊桑本人，只是消息被压下来了。”  
“我忽然想问，这么重要的消息，罗盘为什么会透露给你？”  
“使了点小手段，审问课理论实践相结合。”  
幻影苦笑着摇了摇头，对罗盘报以同情。


	12. Chapter 12

56  
伊桑的通讯接通的时候，幻影正独自在家里，悠闲地给警车的宝贝水晶花配能量液。警车依旧忙碌，而且神色日渐凝重，如果不是幻影精心照顾，水晶花怕是早就挂了。蓝色的水晶花片在窗台上肆意舒张自己的躯体，和幻影的涂装渐渐融为一体。  
“你干了什么？！”  
“您需要我向您汇报我的每日行程吗？”幻影把配好的能量液搅拌均匀，慢慢地倒进花盆里。  
“听着，你应该明白事情的利害。如果我被盯上了，你也别想跑。还有他。”  
“您的口气听起来好像雇佣了几千个狙击手一样。可事实上您只是通过黑市购买了一些违禁武器而已，干嘛这么紧张呢？难道黑市买卖的问题您也做不了主了？”  
“没错，可是最近我感觉有点不对劲。违禁武器不应该这么快被他们发觉的，你是不是对警车说了什么？”  
“您是说违禁武器的事？我知道什么该说什么不该说。”  
“我现在没法相信你。”  
幻影挂断通讯，拈起掉落在花盆里的杂叶，手指用力一碾，蓝色的粉末纷纷扬扬飘了下来。  
不该存在的东西，早晚得消失。

幻影坐在沙发上，打量着伊桑的办公室。有机皮质的触感十分柔软，把幻影的机体包裹了起来，让他觉得十分惬意。他对坐在办公桌后的伊桑笑了笑说：“您的品位，真是与日俱增。”  
“我不打算再次重复我的话，希望你已经准备好了。”伊桑坐在座位上，两手交叉握住。  
“准备好不好，不都得听您的吗？”幻影倒是无所谓地摊摊手。“在哪儿，这里吗？”  
“你还算听话，我让你来你就来了，也不怕被警车发现。所以，就给你一个小小的奖励，脑模块连接器在暗格里，你可以看到你的情人，哦不，他不是说你们是火伴吗？”  
幻影走进里间，在那面硕大的单向玻璃后面，警车正在凝视窗外。  
“你猜，他在想什么？”伊桑跟着走了进来。  
“您开玩笑了，我可不会读芯术。”  
“也许他就在想你呢？”  
“以我对警车的了解，他上班时间不会开小差的。”  
“那上次呢？”伊桑敲了敲单向玻璃，不过声音足够轻。  
“凡事总有那么一次例外。”幻影愉快地说，眉眼顺从。“但不会有第二次。”  
“给他接上连接器。”伊桑对手下吩咐。

电流涌过脑模块的一瞬间幻影几乎要呕吐出来，电流嘶吼着争先恐后涌向他的四肢和处理器，叫嚣着，放肆着，几乎要把他撕裂。连接处迸出了火花，带着蓝色的噼啪声。幻影的手指死死地掐进扶手里。  
原本这对他来说其实并不算难熬，拷问课的实践足够他应付这些状况。只是可能因为过了太久安逸日子，机体的各项指标都不如以前了。  
是啊，好日子过的太久了，久到他几乎要忘掉以前的经历了。  
以前。他极力想忘掉的以前。  
或者说，他极力想抹去的以前。  
“大人，他没有对警车泄露任何信息。”伊桑的手下把神经数据分析表拿给伊桑。  
议员仔细看了看，再次确认了一遍，才示意他们把幻影放开。连接甫一断开，幻影差点栽倒在地上。强烈的电流冲击后遗症依然在折磨着他的处理器，他四肢酸软，神经线路几乎全线罢工。  
“我可以走了吗？”幻影勉强撑着自己重启线路。  
“希望你的表现可以一如既往地让我满意。”议员大人紧紧地盯着幻影，光镜里是说不出的冷骘。  
“当然。”

57  
幻影敲了敲门，但是没等到警车的回应就推门进去了。警车正在凝望窗外，闻言回头，面甲上带着薄薄的温和。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我来看看上次送来的水晶花还活着吗？”幻影的目光越过警车的肩甲看向窗台，从警车站在这里的角度，应该是看不到他进来的画面的。  
“你把能量液都配比好了，我只要按照你的吩咐去做就行了。”  
“是吗，我才知道我们的副官大人这么听话？下次我说‘不要’的时候麻烦你也听点话。”  
“那你现在要吗？”警车拉着幻影坐在自己的腿上，抚摸着幻影蓝色的背甲。  
“要。”幻影伏在警车音频接收器旁边，坏心地咬了一口。  
“昨天太用力了，这道痕迹看起来不轻。”警车的手指轻抚着幻影肩甲上的一道伤痕。  
“长官，工作时间这样真的好吗？纳税人可是交了钱的。”幻影没在意警车的话，他的胸甲蹭在警车突出的车灯上，主动把自己的脖颈线路送到警车面前。绵软的呻吟声开始流泻出来。  
“你也是纳税人，我的纳税人。”警车啃咬着幻影脖颈上的传感器，手指顺着肩甲滑下去，在他的腰间暧昧地抵蹭。  
幻影晃动着机体，把自己更近地贴到警车身上，他的光镜里满是迷离和欲望。  
“这感觉可真棒……”他伏低了自己的机体，凑到警车的音频接收器旁，轻声说：“尤其是在那面镜子前。”  
“镜子？”  
“这画面很不错吧，如果是有人从后面旁观可就更刺激了。”幻影用舌尖舔舐着警车的接收器，含住里面的传感元件慢慢画圈。  
警车停下了手里的动作，若有所思地盯着那面硕大的镜子。

警车回来的时候，幻影正窝在沙发里看电视。屏幕上领袖的安全秘书在痛斥着最近发生的一系列小规模暴恐事件，并表示将严惩幕后黑手，无论对方是什么背景。  
“怎么样，你找到罗盘了吗？”  
警车没有说话，面色阴沉。  
“没找到？我的信息错了？”  
“你的信息没错，幻影，我找到罗盘了。”警车坐到幻影身边，显得疲惫而苦恼。  
幻影把警车的手握进手里，小心地揉搓白色的手指。  
“我找到罗盘了，幻影。但是恐怕，事情远比我想象的要严重。”  
“如果涉及到保密内容的话，你还是别说了，毕竟我只是个编外人员。”  
“幻影，你了解伊桑吗？”  
“接触不多。我觉得他是个……值得尊敬的人。”幻影斟酌着用词。  
“值得尊敬？呵……”警车摇了摇头。“罗盘告诉我，伊桑不但暗地里组织了一整支雇佣兵队伍，而且还委托亲信在格列特矿区进行暗中交易，大量囤积高纯度能量。”  
“他要那么多能量干什么？还是高纯度？”  
“可以干很多事，比如扰乱物价，比如组织军队，比如……”  
“推翻领袖。”  
“我真不敢想，希望我的推论都是错的，否则……”  
“否则什么？”  
“……没什么。”

58  
幻影一路疾驰赶到罗盘发来的地点，他还来不及把嵌进轮胎里的杂物清理掉，就被罗盘一把拉进漆黑的小房间里躲了起来。  
“罗盘？你干什……”  
罗盘急忙捂住幻影的发声器。“嘘！把你的发声器给我死死锁住！”  
“我确认过了，没人跟踪。”  
罗盘又向窗外仔细看了看，神色才稍微放松一点。“你不知道我这几天经历了什么！我以为你说的只是普通的任务，我收你的钱，帮你办事，可我没想到会被人拿枪指着火种！”  
“放松点，你不是逃出来了吗？我给你的钱足够你逃到另一个星系去。”  
“我改主意了，你得给我更多的报酬，不然我就告诉警车一切都是你在背后策划的。”  
“你可真是——贪得无厌啊。”  
“没有谁不爱钱的。”  
“如果我不答应呢？”  
“想想吧，如果警车知道了他从我这里得到的消息都是你故意让他知道的假消息，他还会信你吗？众叛亲离的滋味，尝过一次还不够？和即将取得的胜利相比，这一点点小小的报酬又算的了什么呢？”  
“别忘了伊桑也要杀你。在这一目的上来说，我们是一致的。你就这么对待你的同伴？”  
“我跟你可不是同伴！我的同伴只有钱！”  
“呵。”  
“谁都会变，只有钱不会。”  
“无比认同。”幻影安抚地拍了拍罗盘。“如果能够实现我们的共同目标，我当然乐意给你支付你喜欢看到的数字。不过现在，你只能蜗居在这个漆黑的小房子里，我就是给你再多的钱，你也用不了。”  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“胜利只差一步了，罗盘。”幻影抚摸着蓝灰色小跑车的面甲，声线里是说不出的柔软和蛊惑。“我需要你。”

59  
幻影第一次比警车回家要晚。达特森审慎地看着他说：“你去哪儿了？”  
没有任何犹豫，幻影轻快地开口。“我去见罗盘了。”  
“你去见他干什么？”  
“他给我发了一条信息，说伊桑的人在追杀他，我把他暂时安顿下来了。”  
“他为什么要找你？——我是说，如果伊桑因为他泄露情报要追杀他，那他更应该找我保护。”  
幻影抬头看着警车。“你觉得一个公式化的官员和一个前炮友谁更可靠？”  
“啪”的一声，警车手里的杯子掉在地上摔的粉碎。他猛地把幻影推到墙边，一手捏住幻影的下巴，手指在白色的面甲上留下两道凹痕。  
“你就这么博爱？还是对他念念不忘？”  
“相信我，警车。我念念不忘的只有你。”幻影被捏的几乎要痛死，但语气却依然镇静，甚至带着说不出的愉悦，和充满情欲的邀请。“我念念不忘的只有你，警车，没人比得上你。”  
幻影用手掌在警车的对接面板上来回抚摸，充满暗示地挑逗着渐渐发烫的金属板。他的手指在那块装甲的暗扣上暧昧地画着圈。

没有任何润滑，警车粗暴地卡进幻影的双腿之间，幻影吃痛地叫了一声，下意识地抬手去推警车，却被达特森按住双手，压在头顶，换来的是更加狂暴的顶入。蓝色的背甲蹭在墙壁上，发出刺耳的摩擦声，幻影不得不关掉装甲磨损发出的警报。警车抬起幻影的一条腿，两个人的姿势使得幻影没有任何借力点，闪着光带的输出管毫不留情地推开保护叶，一路扫荡过对接通道，在重力的作用下直接顶到了幻影的油箱垫片上。  
“啊啊……！！”幻影发出一声痛楚的惨叫，他觉得自己的对接通道要裂开了，在还没有足够润滑的情况下被这么直挺挺地戳进来，他几乎不敢想里面是什么样的惨状。似乎有能量液漏了下来，大概是撕裂了，接下来垫片可能也会被撞碎，再然后是油箱会漏油，甚至直接把摄食管捅破……  
幻影咬牙皱眉，瞬间又舒展开。他把全身的重量靠在警车身上，狎昵而轻佻地搂住警车，舌尖舔过达特森清秀的五官。  
快了，就快了。  
放荡粘腻的呻吟声从幻影的发声器里倾泻出来。  
警车抱住幻影向上微微提起，输出管慢慢退出来，又重重顶入，混合着白色和淡粉色的液体，在地板上淌成一滩浑浊。  
警车的通讯器忽然急促地响起。他为办公频道设置了特殊的蜂鸣声。  
幻影满眼含笑地看着他，把他的手指放进嘴里，一根一根舔舐。  
通讯是他的助手发过来的。  
“警车长官，领袖要您马上到他的办公室，越快越好！”小助手的声音十分急促。末了又小心地说：“还有，不要告诉任何人。”

60  
伊桑的住宅坐落在城市边缘。这里环境清幽，甚少被打扰，气派的议员别墅占了足足几十个球场那么大，一眼望不到边。  
曾经。  
现在，这里已经变得破败不堪。刚刚经历的重武器攻击使漂亮的回廊拱柱变成一堆碎石，雕花大门和金色的栏杆弯曲成诡异的形状，长满异星植物的花园一片焦黑。  
幻影踏着那些破碎的痕迹，小心地绕开围栏，在扫描确定别墅里没有生命信号之后，发出了自己的坐标。  
未几，一辆蓝灰色的小跑车从远处飞驰而来，走到近处卡卡变形成人型。幻影向他招招手。  
“罗盘，这边。”  
“真不敢相信，这居然是我做到的？”罗盘看着四周残破的墙壁。“就是这么些假情报，他们就真的把伊桑那个老东西连窝端了？”  
“你以为政府佣兵是摆设吗？”幻影挥了挥手。“不过伊桑肯定没死，我们得把最后一点可能掐灭。”  
“我知道，要高枕无忧，最好是自己亲自出手。”罗盘检查了一下自己的武器模块。“你给我推荐的那家改装店还不错哈。”  
“可惜这个道理，伊桑自己却没懂。”幻影打开夜视镜，带着罗盘走进破败的别墅里。

“你怎么知道他别墅里有暗道？”罗盘顺手扔开挡路的杂物。“哦对了，偷情报搞离间是你的专长。”  
“我的专长是特工。”  
“特工不就是偷情报搞离间吗？包不包括用上床换取什么？”罗盘兴奋地凑过来。  
幻影一把推开他。“闭嘴。”  
“别啊！你上次那个姿势，就那个那样的……”罗盘手舞足蹈地试图模仿出来，但是他很快就放弃了。“那个姿势我敢保证全塞博坦也没几个会的！至少我就没见过！”  
幻影不想理他。  
“没点丰富的经验怎么可能呢？”罗盘笑嘻嘻地把手搭在幻影的轮轴上。  
哐叽！罗盘下一秒发现自己躺在了地上。幻影翻了个白眼，抬起腿从他装甲上跨了过去。  
“哎等等我等等我！”罗盘赶紧追了上去。“你这过肩摔还是这么厉害啊……哈哈……”

暗道里的空间越来越小，起初罗盘还能和幻影并肩行走，但是慢慢地，他被挤到了后面，再后来，他几乎只能侧着机体通过。幻影虽然机身小一点，但是也好不到哪儿去，原本干净的装甲上到处都是灰蒙蒙的尘土。  
“他真的会藏在这儿吗？”罗盘侧着身子艰难地跟着幻影。  
“嘘，这里可能有传感器。”幻影示意他噤声，看了看墙壁上的划痕。“他应该不久之前来过这里，痕迹符合他装甲上的突起，而且看起来很新。”  
“那我们的方向是对的？”  
“如果你们是来找我的——”前面的墙壁忽然向两边移动，露出一个开阔的房间，伊桑和一只精锐小队出现在他们面前。“幻影，我没想到能在这里见到你。”  
“我可是对于和您的再次会面，期待许久了。”幻影微笑着说。  
“我早该想到你有帮手，上次没把这个家伙干掉是我的失误。可我还是不明白，我怎么落到今天这一步的？我只是雇佣了一些退伍士兵，这放在哪个议员身上都不是大事，领袖为什么要对我斩尽杀绝？”  
“您雇佣了150位退伍士兵，包括12位特种狙击手，这的确不算什么大事。但是呈报到领袖面前的情报可不是这样的。”幻影心情很好地说。  
“你的意思？”伊桑眯起光镜，忽然醒悟。“你竟然连警车都骗了！”  
“是的。”幻影举起电子脉冲枪，“所以，议员大人，到此为止了。”

“你刚才不用救我的。”幻影试图把压在他身上的罗盘推开。但是后者似乎伤势严重，后背的伤口不断渗出能量液，周围是伊桑的小队横七竖八的尸体。“我自己能搞定。”  
“哈，我倒是懒得管你……咳！”罗盘声音虚弱地说，“但是你死了……谁给我付钱……别忘了你还……欠我……”  
“闭嘴吧你，伤成这样也惦记着钱！”幻影抬手，一枪解决掉一个扑上来的金刚，顺便拿起他的武器，走向孤身一人的伊桑。  
“还有什么遗言吗，议员大人？”  
“你不怕那些录像带被公布了吗？！”伊桑瑟缩在角落里，手里的枪早已能量不足没有弹药。  
“您可真有意思，您以为我在乎？我只是不喜欢被别人控制我的生活。”幻影握紧手枪。“再见，Hasta nunca.”  
伊桑的光镜里忽然有一丝反光。那不是他自己的目光，而是——幻影身后墙壁上武器的反光！罗盘看到了却已经来不及再次把幻影推开，只能眼睁睁地看着一枚穿梭炮冲着幻影发射了过去。  
幻影甚至连头都来不及扭开。在伊桑露出狡猾的笑意之后，幻影以最快的速度启动了自己的电子分裂炮，然后在罗盘错愕的表情中消失了。  
炮弹的尘土散开之后，幻影才在一个安全的距离重新现身。罗盘吃惊地合不上嘴。  
同样吃惊的还有伊桑。“你……你竟然会隐……”  
他没来得及说完。幻影干脆利落地拧断了伊桑的脖子。老态龙钟的头颅掉在地上，滚了一圈慢慢不动了，议员华丽的涂漆变成了灰色，机体沉重地倒在地上，飞起许多尘土。

“幻影？”  
一个熟悉的声音从幻影身后传来。熟悉，却是此时幻影最不想听到的声音。  
警车站在暗道的入口处，全身武器启动。  
“你会隐身？”


	13. Chapter 13

61  
“雷昂教官被害案没有目击证人。”  
“监控视频也没有拍到任何有价值的线索。”  
“我们只看到雷昂的舱室门是自己打开的。也许是他在里面开的门。”  
“毕竟，隐身这个能力已经很久没见谁用过了。”  
“瞧啊，那个小赛车，就是经常被雷昂教官格外‘关照’的那个！”  
“什么格外关照？”  
“你没听说吗？他经常把那些长的好看的小间谍关到小黑屋里单独特训！”  
“诶？不会是……那样的事吧？”  
“我敢拿我的火种打赌，就是那样的！”  
“所以十有八九是他的学生干的？”  
“受不了虐待干脆永绝后患？”  
“没人关心小黑屋里到底是干什么的吗？”  
“我听说隔壁班有人误闯过，据说里面有各种各样的工具，啧啧……”  
“一起去抓凶手吧。”  
“幻影，我叫幻影。”  
“我们做朋友吧，好不好？”  
像洪水一般的信息流刷过警车的记忆扇区，年轻的副官猛然惊醒。房间里依旧安静，面前的几块显示屏依旧有条不紊地把各级信息分门别类地传递过来，各种颜色的提示框依次亮起，通讯指示灯的几个蜂鸣器在有序运作。  
警车切断显示连接，门翼靠近椅背里。那天从伊桑的别墅暗道出来之后，幻影把罗盘安置好，他则把现场交接给了安全部队。他们变形成车态之后一起回家去，但是一路上，谁也没有开口说话。他有很多疑问想问幻影，却不知该从何说起。如果是烟幕知道了，一定会笑话他，天啊你个逻辑板也有犹豫不决的时候。  
谁都会有犹豫不决的时候吧。  
警车接通幻影的通讯，就算什么都不说，能听一听他的声音也好。  
通讯信号被自动切断了。

62  
幻影再一次从他的生活中消失了。这是第二次。他第一次消失的时候，警车摘除了自己的情感模块，差点死在地下诊所的手术台上。直到后来重逢，警车才明白，有些东西，跟情感模块根本就没有关系。  
那是刻在火种里的悸动。  
幻影就是他的火种。  
他在他最不堪的时候认识了他，他在他最辉煌的时候爱上了他，他曾经为他的光彩吸引到不知所措，他指引着稚嫩青涩的他走进成年的世界。  
幻影，幻影。  
蓝白色的装甲像一道闪电疾驰在金属平原上，星光和地平线融为一体，沙砾在车轮下四溅开去，他在飞奔，他在驰骋，他在与风声赛跑，他在与地面玩笑。  
没人能阻挡的了他，没人能控制的了他，没人能束缚的了他，没人能读懂他。  
蓝色的赛车只属于天和地，不属于任何人。  
他记起幻影曾经拉着他一起看一部很无聊的蓝星片子，谁杀死了知更鸟。  
谁杀死了知更鸟？   
知更鸟独立性很强，相互间的沟通常常仅止于排斥来犯之鸟。  
它们之间的关系很冷淡。  
也就是说，它们虽然貌似温和可是相当叛逆。  
幻影是用生命爱他的知更鸟。   
他替他衔去荆棘冠上的刺，从此永生染上了他的气息。  
他替他擦去涂装下的污渍，从此把自己刻进了他的掌心。   
他精心照顾他带来的水晶花，在洒满星光的窗台写满他的名字，他亲吻他的角徽，拥抱他的臂膀，他迎着晨光走向远方，回忆从此变得地久天长。  
他是普神落在他火种里的一道光。

盲目的寻找只会把幻影推的更远。警车早已不再是当年那个幼稚的小警察，他手中的权力已经如日中天。在权力允许的范围内，他签发了全城搜捕令，只要幻影还没离开这个城市，他就一定能把他找出来。  
全程搜捕令的威力可比他当年一条街一条街的寻找有效率多了。不到一个月周期，警车得到线报，说在城市南郊发现了疑似幻影的TF。但是警车赶到的时候还是扑了个空，他并没有见到想见的人。  
虽然有点挫败，但这也说明幻影的确没离开这里，那就终有被找到的一天。警车在政府大楼里补充完能量之后，才慢慢地开回家去。  
终有一天会再找到他的。  
但是警车没想到这“终有一天”就是眼前。  
打开门的一瞬间，那道熟悉的蓝白色身影就坐在沙发里。幻影没有看电视，也没有给水晶花除尘，他就坐在沙发那里，一动不动，似乎已经等了警车很久。  
“你回来了？”幻影说。  
“嗯。”警车说。  
他们简单地打了招呼，就像一对普通的恋人一样。  
“你怎么回来了？”沉默了一会儿，警车终于先开口了。面对幻影，他总是先认输的那个。  
“我倒是想走，远远地离开你。可是托你那张搜捕令的福，我哪也去不了。”幻影意味深长地看着警车。“你比过去成熟多了，警车。”  
“我必须老实承认，我不想让你离开。”警车平静了一下，一字一顿地说。“我想你留在我身边。”  
幻影笑了起来。他从子空间里拿出几张光碟，狠狠地甩在警车的面甲上。突然的疼痛使警车的处理器里立刻弹出了软金属的伤情警报，他的光镜几乎被砸到无法对焦。还没等他有所反应，幻影忽然掐住他的肩甲，左手一拧，他扼住警车的颈部能量管，把警车抵在墙上，达特森的门翼划过白色的墙漆，发出刺耳的尖锐。  
警车忽然想到那天他也是这样把幻影抵在墙上，没有任何润滑就粗暴地刺进了他，幻影当时的表情是什么样的？他记不清了，幻影好像……在笑？  
“你了解我吗？你知道我的过去吗？你知道每天跟你上床的是个什么样的家伙吗？你知道有多少根管子进过你每天进的地方吗？你他渣的你知道什么！”  
警车的颈部电路不断冒出火花，能量管线开始放缓运送，大脑模块开始有些迟缓，但是重重叠叠的警报已经弹了出来。他断断续续地运行着风扇，手指握住幻影扼住他脖颈的手。  
“我知道……烟幕曾经跟我……旁敲侧击地说过……你在军校的事……”

63  
幻影忽然松开了手，警车踉跄了几下差点栽倒，他扶着墙壁站稳自己，慢慢检查刚才被压迫的神经线路，子系统一一调校重启。  
“他说的很隐晦吧？你可以看看这几张光碟，里面可比你听到的精彩多了！”  
“幻影……”  
“烟幕什么时候跟你说的？”  
“他第一次见你之后……”  
“所以你早就知道了？那你怎么还能若无其事地和我在一起？！你是傻子吗？”  
“幻影，你没必要纠结过去的事。”  
幻影冷冷地看着他，忽然浑身颤抖起来。  
曾经用生命里最纯净透明的时光，陪伴他度过最为残酷的青春。  
那样的沉沦，以及苦痛。  
被爱，以及救赎。  
然而，却亲手让这一切分崩离析。  
幻影慢慢地说：“罗盘给你的信息都是我教他的。”  
“什么？”  
“伊桑拿到了雷昂的录像带，要挟我从你这里获取情报为他服务。我逃开了一次，却还是没逃得了。我在他的授意下重新回到你身边，刺探所有关于领袖的情报。包括那次爆炸袭击。  
“我从你这里断断续续拿到不少情报，有的时候是在你下线充电时，有的时候是在你半夜未归时，更多的时候是对接完之后，那是绝好的时机。  
“可是伊桑就像个鬼魂一样缠着我不放，录像带我可以不在乎，可是他偷拍了我和你的照片还公之于众，这等于把你的未来和我绑在了一起，我必须除掉他。  
“我找来了罗盘，呵，他只要足够的报酬和床上的满足就答应了帮我。我让他把伊桑组编退役军人的消息夸大了几百倍告诉你，还伪造了伊桑收购格列特矿区的交易文件，而这些，都通过罗盘这条渠道流到了你的情报科里。  
“我必须这么做，只有这样，你才会为了领袖除掉伊桑。  
“伊桑罪不至死，但是对我来说，他必须死。”  
警车看着幻影没有说话。  
“现在你都知道了，我利用了你。”  
“幻影，其实领袖也早想除掉伊桑，你的利用对我来说只是手段的不同，我们的目的是一样的。”  
“不，不只是对伊桑！”幻影忽然激动起来。“我还利用你杀了雷昂，在军校的时候，我见到你第一眼的时候，我就开始利用你了！”  
“什么？”  
“你知道我为什么想杀了雷昂，在他的逼迫下我甚至连正常的毕业都不能做到！那意味着我的将来只能完全由他摆布，我忍了那么多年，在那一刻我告诉自己不能再忍了。  
“我要杀掉他，可是我缺一个目击证人，一个帮我证明我不在现场的证人。我选中了你，警车。军校里品学兼优的好学生，优秀学生代表，各项能力突出，深受所有教官们的喜爱。你是再好不过的对象。  
“我设计了那次和你的相遇。我算准了你出门去做报告的时间，等在你宿舍楼下，看到你出来，我就立刻撞了上去。然后把你带到我的宿舍里，用一点点麻痹神经线的药物让你下线，帮我制造一个不在场证明。”  
“不，等等，我没明白。我当时是昏迷了一下，但是只有一个塞博坦分，我看过我的内置时钟了，时间没错，那么短的时间，你不可能杀人的。”  
“在我撞到你的那一瞬间，我就修改了你的内置时钟。别人做不到，我可以。”幻影伸出食指在警车眼前晃了晃，食指的涂漆略有磨损，看得出幻影的食指异于常人的灵活。  
“所以，其实你昏迷了足足20个塞博坦分，而不是1个。时间足够我去杀人了。而你，就是我最好的不在场证明。  
“事后，我故意去接近你，给你留下更多印象，就是希望你能知道我被纪律委员会的人带走拷问，激起你的同情，出面帮我作证。毕竟那个时候，没人肯帮我。我在军校没有朋友。  
“我原本计划的是被那帮混蛋强拆了之后让你看到我满身的伤口，没想到你居然直接从他们手里把我救了下来。我更没想到的是，你居然是个处机。  
“后来你果然如我所料，顺利帮我摆脱了嫌疑，还收留了我，为了我的将来，我使出浑身解数勾引你。不过事实上，你青涩的经验让我游刃有余。  
“现在你明白了吗？我对你，从头到尾，只有利用，我为了自己的目的，从你身上榨干了我所能得到的全部利益。”幻影伸手戳在警车的胸甲上，带着嘲讽的笑。“所以，你现在对我没用了，可以放我走了吗？”  
警车盯着幻影的光镜。“你说完了吗？”  
“说完了。”幻影转身离开。“麻烦你把搜捕令撤销掉，永别了，吾爱。”  
“如果我告诉你，我也在利用你呢？”

64  
幻影猛地停住脚步。他像不认识警车一样，死死地盯着警车。  
“你说什么？”  
警车坐回沙发里。“如果我告诉你，偷拍我们照片的记者其实是我安排的……”  
“你疯了吗？你不知道那可能会毁掉你的政治生涯！”  
“我没疯。”警车慢慢地说，他的逻辑清晰无比。“其实领袖早已经察觉到伊桑的小动作，我的职责就是为领袖排忧解难。我知道你的过去，也大概猜到你在为伊桑服务，但是你天性散漫，对他的态度一直模糊，如果不把你逼到绝境，你是不会想要杀了他的。所以当我知道伊桑在偷拍我和你的照片企图用此要挟的时候，我授意一个记者，安排了你和我的那次郊游……”  
“你是故意安排的？”  
“作为一个特工你足够优秀，因为你太小心了，伊桑那个蠢货根本拍不到我们同框的照片，更别提私密照。郊游的地方很偏僻，没有特意找的话，根本找不到。只有当我们的照片被公开的时候，才会逼得你下定决心除掉伊桑。”  
“我真不敢相信……”  
“后来你也的确如此，你找到了罗盘，让他把伊桑的动作夸大之后泄露给我，我也照单全收，并且按照假情报汇报上去，领袖果然动怒，安全部队集结完毕，伊桑那点兵力根本不足挂齿。”  
幻影握紧拳头，身体在抑制不住地颤抖。  
“所以幻影，不要说你利用我这样的话，我也同样不干净。”警车站起身，走到幻影面前。他拉过幻影紧握的手，慢慢掰开灰色的手指，一根一根握住。他的额头抵在幻影的额头上。  
“所以，幻影，我们是一样的。”

65  
蓝色的赛车几乎无法做出任何反应。他愣愣地站在那里，任由警车抱紧他，握着他的手，达特森亲吻着他的面甲，抚摸着他背后的轮轴，手指熟练地挑起装甲下的线缆，轻轻揉搓。  
机体上熟悉的快感终于唤醒了幻影的处理器。他愤怒地推开警车，甚至几乎要控制不住自己地在那清秀的面甲上来一拳。前提是他的力气要足够大。  
事实上他失败了。  
警车太过于了解他了。  
在他的手刚有动作的时候，警车已经一个转身，抓着幻影的手臂把他按进了沙发里。装甲陷入柔软中，幻影更加找不到借力点，只能任由警车把他的双手拉过头顶牢牢扣住，膝盖卡进他分开的双腿之间。  
“你给我滚开！Slagging！”幻影用尽全身力气吼道。  
“幻影！”警车用力钳住幻影的双手，腾出一只手捏住他的下巴，强迫他看着自己。“我所做的一切，都是为了我的职责！”  
“让你的职责见鬼去吧！你为了你的职责，是不是连我也可以毫不犹豫地杀了？”  
“是。”警车的确不假思索地回答。“如果是，我也会杀了你。”  
幻影浑身像被抽干了力气一样，再也动弹不得。  
他感到被抛弃的痛苦，在黑暗中找不到熟悉的身影。   
有东西尖锐地划开柔软的火种，粘稠的液体流进他的齿轮之中。  
“我也会杀了你，然后，跟你一起去死。”  
我被关在黑暗之中  
没有人来救赎  
如果你是我的光  
我会紧紧抓住你  
再不放手

幻影第一次见到警车的火种，以前他曾经无数次抚摸过舱体的外缘，他触碰着浅蓝色的边缘，看着它在他的面前打开。  
平生第一次被打开。  
火种对于塞博坦人来说，是最珍贵的存在，除了最亲密的伴侣，几乎无缘得见。火种里储存着一个金刚最刻骨铭心的记忆，它远比记忆扇区要更加深刻，镌骨镂心。  
一道强烈的耀眼的白色光芒将幻影包围，他说不出话来，也做不出任何动作。他看到了这股标记着“Prowl”的记忆洪流奔涌而出，带他领略了这个陌生又熟悉的机体数百万年的机生。  
他看到他和兄长在训练场上举枪射击，看到他被烟幕掼摔在地，又不服气地站起。  
他看到他带着年轻稚嫩的面甲走进军校，看到他在台上发言，无意间扫到台下蓝白色的身影，自然而然露出的一个微笑。  
他看到他进入他的机体，他满面潮红，心里忐忑不安，动作笨拙又可爱。  
他看到他躺在地下诊所，光镜空洞，被摘除的情感模块丢在一边，淋漓的能量液弄脏了他干净的涂装。  
他看到他得到领袖的赏识，看到他一步一步走向政治生涯的巅峰，看到他毫不留情地除掉对手，看到他站在窗边眉头紧皱。  
他看到他记忆里自己的样子，看到他火种里最清晰的面容。  
他站在楼梯的转角处，看着他从阴影里走了出来，他向他伸出手，光从他的背后打出，模糊了轮廓和表情。是你吗？他抬头在阴影里搜寻答案。那些答案就藏在他的发声器里，它们急切地旋转着，奔腾着，呼啸着，流动着，它们需要一个出口，它们压迫着他的神经，炙烤着他的火种。  
因为爱他，所以可以毫不犹豫杀了他。因为爱他，所以可以毫不犹豫陪他赴死。  
甜腻的风声带来铺天盖地的痛苦，他用双臂为他撑起一片天空。  
一段一段浓烈的苦涩，呼啸过后只剩下铭记。  
拥抱，抚摸，亲吻，对接。触手可及。  
他和他，触手可及。  
蓝白色的装甲缓缓滑开，另一个浅蓝色的火种舱呈现了出来。  
警车看着它在自己面前毫无保留地展开，里面盛满了伤痕，撕碎和灼热。  
还有，一双温暖的黑色的臂弯，和每次都小心翼翼握住他的，白色的手指。  
回忆不再是漆黑一片，军校里那个年轻稚嫩的学生给他留下了最绚烂的花朵。  
谁是谁的命中注定。  
谁又是谁的在劫难逃。

【后记】  
“你不喜欢这个涂漆吗？”幻影一边帮警车仔细地上漆，一边恶作剧地伸手把警车的眉甲抚弄平整。“副官大人你皱着眉头就像个老头子。”  
“我还是更喜欢你第一次帮我涂的那种漆，那个气味很舒服。”警车一把抓住幻影捣乱的手。  
“拜托，这个涂漆可比那个高级多了。”幻影毫不掩饰地嘲笑警车的不识货。  
警车歪头看了看幻影，蓝白色的涂装十分干净，很好地衬托出了幻影漂亮的五官和高贵的气质。他开玩笑地说：“你看起来像个贵族一样。”  
幻影毫无形象地在警车门翼上敲了一下。“哪个贵族需要像我这样自己出来找工作？”  
“对了，说到工作，”警车打断了幻影，又一次对他讲起注意事项。“现在局势刚刚平稳下来，领袖最希望的就是特动队的履新工作能顺利进行。今天无论训话的是不是我，你都不许一直盯着我看，更不许给我发内线，调情绝对禁止。”  
“噗嗤！”幻影笑得前仰后合。

警车整了整自己的仪容，才小心地敲开领袖的办公室。高大的金色机体正在办公桌看着报告，看到他进来，递给他一块数据板。  
“417号能源矿发生了坍塌，我要和生产部门去现场一下，等下的特别行动队履新工作你来主持。”  
“是，长官。”  
“另外，考虑到目前你的工作比较多，我从情报局调来一个经验丰富的特工，由他出任特别行动队指挥官，和你共同管理，也算帮你分担一下，以后就由他和你直接交接。”  
“我明白了，长官。”警车拿着数据板，礼貌地退出领袖办公室。

在去往会场的路上，警车大略地看了看数据板，上面记录了新任特动队指挥官的个人档案。警车一边看，一边走，很快就到了会场。  
推门进去，扫了一眼，幻影站在比较靠前的位置，正一本正经地看着他，模样显得特别顺从。  
警车特意检查了一下自己的内线，确保幻影没有捣乱，才清了清发声器，准备开始。  
门口忽然传来敲门声，接着，一个个子不高的年轻的塞博坦人走了进来，并且自我介绍是新调来的。警车看了看数据板，是新任特动队指挥官。  
年轻的指挥官对警车笑了笑，又向下扫视了一下，目光落在幻影身上，蓝色的护目镜熠熠生辉。  
“哟，大家好。”


End file.
